A Wolf's Call
by Alex Moss
Summary: Hermione finds the now werewolf Lavender Brown having a hard time with life and the return to Hogwarts for their final year. Can she be a friend to Lavender? Will Lavender let her and if so will they remain only friends? F/F Paring between Hermione and Lavender. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS NOT THE PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED TRIAD! **That being said this is a Hermione/Lavender fic i've been working on instead. If its not to your tastes then i apologise but i personally like the idea of this couple. Will be M in later chapters.**

 **As with all my fanfictions, since they are fanfictions and i'm just a fan, i dont own anything except my little 1st year character i've added to help further the plot.**

 **This is not epilogue compliant and is set in year 7 AFTER the Battle of Hogwarts and the castle has been repaired. As is implied by the couple and the title Lavender has survived but was mauled by Fenrir and there for is a werewolf.**

 **Reviews are nice, always.**

* * *

"Is that Lavender Brown?" Ginny Weasley asked from where she was standing beside Hermione Granger.

It was the start of the new school year after the war and Hogwarts had finally been rebuilt and repaired. The two young witches were standing on the platform waiting for the rest of the Weasley's that were there to see Ginny off before they were to get on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione looked up from where she had been looking at the train and turned in the direction Ginny had indicated.

Indeed Lavender Brown stood alone a small way along the platform looking decidedly nervous and, Hermione decided, miserable. The pure-blood witch was dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeved light purple turtle neck sweater. Regardless of the sweater the scars the witch was no doubt trying to hide could still be seen.

Starting about mid cheek three long pink scars started and, Hermione knew from having seen at the battle, ran down across the dirty blondes jaw and down the length of her neck curling forward over her shoulder and slightly down her chest. They were the only scars visible but still Hermione knew the witch had more, several of which were ragged bites. Frowning slightly Hermione looked back at Ginny who was blatantly staring at the Lavender.

"Yeah that's Lavender. Stop staring Ginny." Hermione hissed softly at the red-head beside her.

"They are letting her come back to school? Even though she is a werewolf?" Ginny wondered allowed looking at Hermione questioningly.

"Apparently they think she can control it well enough not to be a danger. Remus could." Hermione reminds gently the mention of their friends name sending a stab of grief through both of them.

"What if she can't? Its Lavender, she is hair-brained she will surely forget to take the wolfs-bane potion." Ginny half laughs at her own words but its clear she is worried.

"Don't be so judgemental Ginny." Hermione chastised unsure why she is so annoyed at the red-heads words but she cant help her growing irritation.

"You're defending Lavender Brown? You? Hermione Granger? Who hates the blonde gossip?" Ginny snorts and laughs but Hermione huffs.

"Yes I am and I never hated Lavender! She hated me." Hermione grit out only for Ginny to laugh harder.

"What ever. Tell your folks ill owl them. I'll see you on the train." Hermione huffs out before making the decision to move over and stand beside Lavender.

Lavender shifted in a nervous movement before hesitantly looking up at the brunette now standing beside her. Hermione smiled gently but Lavender practically cringed in response causing the brunettes smile to slip. Seeming more anxious the longer they stood there Lavender finally broke the silence between the two.

"You didn't have to do that... Get mad at Ginny I mean." Lavenders voice is low, barely more than a whisper and Hermione almost has to strain to hear it but when she realises the implication she flushes slightly in embarrassment for her friend.

"You heard that? I'd sorry Lavender you don't deserve that." Hermione apologises sincerely but Lavender shakers her head.

"Being a werewolf has a few perks I guess. Enhanced hearing shifted or human. Makes gossiping easier." Lavender attempts to joke but it falls short between them. Very short.

"Don't do that Lavender. Even without enhanced hearing I can still hear the self deprecation This isn't your fault." Hermione's tone is still gentle as if she is talking to some scared flighty animal and part of her realises she is.

"No, but its my curse Hermione and it hasn't been fun to deal with these last few months. My dad pushed me into returning to school or I wouldn't be here." Lavender confesses in a slightly louder voice.

Hermione stands and remains silent for a time just regarding the slightly younger witch in front of her. Hermione had been the one, while running through the halls during the battle, two send the killing curse at Fenrir Greyback who was at the time mauling the young witch before her. Hermione had stopped over Lavender fearing the girl she had shared a room with for the previous 6 years was dead. She was not, but she was close and Hermione did all she could in the short time she had to save the witch. If the battle had lasted any longer Lavender would have died and right now Hermione was wondering if the werewolf would have proffered that.

"Lavender you can obviously control this to some extent or Minerva wouldn't have offered to let you finish your last year. Don't listen to what people say." Hermione urges gently stepping slightly closer to the woman.

"You don't understand Hermione! You know what it was like for you our first year! This is a hundred times worse. People don't think i'm driven and bookish and a little bit arrogant... Hermione people right now are calling me a monster. A couple behind you along the platform are looking at me like I might be about to attack you. Students are talking, hoping they wont have to share a room with me! Monster. Dangerous. Freak. I _have_ to listen to what people say. I have no choice." Lavender's voice had gradually gotten more and more shaky the longer she spoke.

Without being given a chance to respond Hermione watched as Lavender, with wet eyes, turned and climbed onto the train quickly moving out of the brunettes line of sight. Hermione didn't know what to feel, or more she didn't know what feeling to focus on most. She felt horrible that Lavender was forced to go through this, she could relate on a small level how the werewolf felt. She also felt a strong need to get to know this new Lavender, to offer the hand of friendship the wolf no doubt needed but she was also afraid of the potential rejection.

Hermione was still standing staring at nothing when the conductor move along the platform urging all the students to board as they would be departing soon. With a soft sigh Hermione grabbed her cat carrier, she had purchased a new familiar this time a young white kitten with striking green eyes. She moved onto the train and began her search for a compartment or even hoping to find someone she knew like Neville or Luna or even Ginny.

Instead she came upon a compartment that only had one person in it, Lavender Brown. The werewolf was in a compartment by herself only the door was blocked by three 3rd year. The most distressing thing about this scene was that two of the 3rd years were Gryffindor's and the other a Hufflepuff. The closer Hermione got the clearer the words being thrown at Lavender were.

"Stupid beast! Why would you bother coming back? So you can curse the rest of us?" One of the boys had shouted.

"Yeah why don't you just get off at Hogsmead and run off into the forest where you belong!" The girl who was one of the two Gryffindor's said next.

"You're nothing but a stupid beast! You're dangerous! Don't know why old McGonagall would be stupid enough to let you back in the castle!" The Hufflepuff spoke up harshly and it was the last straw for Hermione.

Stepping forward the Head Girl pushed her way into the compartment and stood between the shaking Lavender and the group of young instigators. Glaring she noted that they all swallowed nervously but they refused to back down. Hermione had to admire their grit she supposed but she wasn't even a little bit ok with this situation.

"I'm sorry I cant say I know your names but I have to wonder where you were when the siege was going on at the school? You wasn't there? Oh. Well let me enlighten you a little bit. This 'beast' as you call her, damn near lost her life fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort's followers, she was cursed defending the castle and more importantly defending people like me and anyone who was targeted by Voldemort. So I strongly suggest, you back the hell up before I hex you all back onto the platform. The Headmistress will not stand this kind of behaviour towards fellow students." Hermione's voice had gotten sharper the longer she had spoken and was pleased when the trio had stepped back.

"She's dangerous though!" The Gryffindor boy spoke up boldly.

"She no more bloody dangerous than I am right now I can bloody well assure you of that now go and find a compartment now!" Hermione shouted and it startled the trio into fleeing at a rapid pace.

Hermione was standing and panting her anger slowly dimming as she glared after the fleeing teenagers. She was just calming down when a firm shove from behind her sent her out of the compartment and into the narrow hall. Turning she quickly found herself backed against the wall by an angry and upset Lavender Brown.

"Why defend me Hermione! I'm not your charity case! Don't use me to make yourself feel better. Just leave me alone!" Lavender had shouted at the brunette who was not so much scared as she was hurt by the anger in the blonde.

Again, set of having the last word, Lavender didn't let Hermione respond and instead turned and stormed back into the compartment she had come out of and slammed the door shut. People all up and down the hall were looking at the stunned brunette. Hermione sighed softly and noted the cat carrier in the compartment with Lavender, she had set the carrier down when she had faced the trio and now she didn't wish to further annoy the clearly upset werewolf. With a second softer sigh she simply decided to move on and leave Lavender alone, she could get Gem, the kitten, later.

Hermione moved long the hall pointedly ignoring the staring and rather fearful students that were watching her, rather glad that they silently moved out of her way as she moved further along the hall. Finally she found Luna and Neville in a compartment and though she was reluctant to intrude on the rather new couple she decided she need to sit somewhere and so she knocked before walking in.

Neville smiled brightly at the brunette and though his smile was bright it was easy to see the lingering sorrow in his eyes. Hermione returned the smile as she sat down across from the couple and then looked at the platinum blonde girl sitting beside Neville. Luna smiled her usual dreamy smile though it was not quite as large as it had been in the past. Still there was no sorrow in the blondes eyes instead just steady acceptance of the things they couldn't change.

"Hello Hermione." Luna was the first of the two to speak and Neville softly echoed his girlfriend.

"Hi guys. I have to say I am glad you both decided to come back this year. I feel its going to be eventful regardless of impending doom being removed from the occasion." Hermione smiles to take any potential sting from her words.

"Of course it will be eventful. Doom or not its still a castle full of hormonal teenagers." Neville chuckle and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she nodded in agreement.

"That and Lavender is returning this year too." Luna spoke up after a brief pause.

"Not you too Luna? Don't tell me you're on the 'lets hate the werewolf' bandwagon?" Hermione asked fearing her friend was going to be difficult.

"Oh... no not at all. I just mean, people are already talking about it and we haven't even gotten to the castle yet. Its going to be tough on Lavender." Luna explains herself and Hermione gives an apologetic smile for jumping to conclusions.

"Sorry, she's already had a kind of hard time and we've only just gotten on the train. I just wish people saw her sacrifice before her curse." Hermione mumbled sadly.

"You seem rather concerned considering you didn't like Lavender a couple of years ago." Neville points out gently and Hermione frowns.

"I never hated Lavender. She disliked me because she assumed I was trying to steel Ron. She doesn't even know she had done be a favour." Hermione mumbled the last sentence and it made Neville frown.

"Did you a favour how?" Neville inquires curiously.

Before Hermione had a chance to attempt to make up an explanation or to even simply shake her head and refuse to answer Luna spoke up.

"Lavender was the one that unintentionally encouraged Hermione to do a little soul searching and realise she is a lesbian." The blonde explained to her boyfriend as if it was obvious. Of course it was only obvious too the blonde.

"How did that make you realise you are into girls?" Neville was frowning and Hermione was pleasantly surprised that his reaction to learning she was a lesbian wasn't to instantly shun and belittle her.

"I don't know. It was just that whole situation. She accused me of wanting to steal Ron so many times that I started to question what I really did want. Turns out I'd have sooner tried to steal Lavender from Ron than the other way around." Hermione shrugs and Neville laughs.

"You are the most hard to understand person I have ever met. Has anyone else told you you over think things?" Neville asked with a chuckle and Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, quite a few people actually, some at least twice a day." Hermione retorted with a playful grin that had the couple across from her giggling and laughing.

Hermione knew the year was going to be stressful but she intended to make the most of it, it was her last year after all. If she could manage to be a friend to Lavender it would all be worth it. She didn't ant Lavender to regret living, she wanted the werewolf to embrace what she has become and show people that their prejudices are unfounded. More than anything though she found herself wanting Lavender to see her as friend. She wanted to be there for Lavender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are beautiful. I'm enjoying writing this one a lot so I would love some feed back**

* * *

The rest of the train ride went relatively smoothly. A few first year Slytherin's had given Hermione a small amount of hassle as she made her round, Head Girl duty after all. Hermione simply brushed off the slurs about blood purity and was rather surprised that Pansy Parkinson of all people harshly shut down the 'daft little prats' as they attempted to continue harassing Hermione. Hermione, a lot more forgiving these days, nodded at Pansy show her appreciation before tinuing on.

It was as she was passing Lavenders compartment on her way back to the compartment she shared with Neville and Luna that she stopped. A small smile crossed her face when she looked into the werewolf's compartment and noticed a tiny white kitten curled on the comfortable looking teenagers lap. Gem opened her eyes as if sensing Hermione was watching and regarded her for a moment before giving an adorable little kittens yawn and then closing her eyes again. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on her way, it was clear the kitten was fine with Lavender so she would just fetch the cat later on when they had arrived at the castle.

The rest of the train ride was thankfully only a couple of hours and finally they arrived. Hermione sighed when relief when she stepped onto the platform at the village and breathed in a deep breath of fresh air. After a moment she gathered her trunk from the baggage cart on the train and watched as Hagrid ushered the first years towards the boats. As was standard the first years would be taken to the castle via the black lake where as the rest of the student body would be taking the thestral drawn carriages.

With a slight start Hermione turned towards where the carts were lined up and gasped when she saw the usually invisible animals for the first time. She couldn't help but stand and watch as so many students between first and third year moved to the carriages completely oblivious of morbidly stunning creatures that were to pull them. The numbers were dwindling when Hermione finally got back with it and she moved forward towards the animals.

She was about 10 feet away from an empty carriage when she noticed a couple of carriages down one of the thestral's was beginning to shift nervously. Looking around she realised what was making the animal so anxious and she felt a pang in her chest. Lavender had stopped the moment she noticed the animal shifting nervously and she started talking gently to the animal that only seemed to become more agitated.

The brunette was just about the move to help the dirty blonde werewolf only to stop when she noticed a platinum blonde step in front of Lavender and move closer to the creature. Talking softly Luna quickly and easily calmed the thestral and Hermione noticed she kindly urged Lavender to board the carriage. Hermione wanted to the join them but she still felt like Lavender needed time not with her and so she boarded the front carriage closely followed by Neville.

They both paused for a moment when they noticed the only other occupant on the carriage was Pansy Parkinson. Neville stiffened but Hermione simply took a seat and sighed softly. Her once comrade in arms sat beside her and glared at the raven haired girl across from him. The ride was silent for the first half of the trip but eventually it seemed Pansy tired of the glare she was still receiving.

"Problem Longbottom?" Pansy grit out breaking the silence.

"You're bold coming back to school." Neville bit back.

"Neville. Stop." Hermione sighed.

"Just defending all the ladies these days?" Neville asked clearly frustrated.

"Only when its necessary. The wars over Neville. Leave Pansy be. We all just want to move on." Hermione shrugged as she spoke.

"Sure but she actually wanted to hand Harry to Voldemort!" Neville sounded as indignant as he looked.

"We all did things we wish we hadn't Nev. Besides, she probably saved all of Slytherin house by saying what she said." Hermione reasons.

"It was a cowards act." Neville argues and Hermione's eyes finally go hard making him swallow.

"Neville in first year, you were awarded house points for being brave enough to stand up to your own peers. How is that case any different than Pansy's? She stood up to the entire school for what she believed in. No leave her alone Neville and move on." Hermione bit out and it was clear that the young man didn't have a comeback.

The rest of the carriage ride was spent in silence and thankfully it was only a few more minutes before they arrived out front of the castle. Hermione promptly got off the vessel and took her trunk into the entrance hall where she abandoned it along with everyone else's before going straight into the Great Hall and taking a seat at Gryffindor table. It wasn't long before Lavender came in and sat down the far end, Hermione was rather put out to see other students move away from her, students that once called Lavender friend. She also didn't fail to notice Gem tucked into the werewolf's robes.

Finally after to much noise and moving around the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood and called for silence. The head of Hogwarts welcoming speech was far less scatterbrained than the late Albus Dumbledor's but people seemed to prefer the more understandable speech. Once done the Headmistress called for the sorting to start and the students settled in quietly to watch.

Slytherin had only gained two of the 31 first years, both young boys that looked rather anxious about being slotted in with Slytherin. Hufflepuff gained 12 of the first years 8 boys and 4 girls. Ravenclaw received 16, 9 girls and 7 boys. To Gryffindor went the last young girl who looked anxious just being around the other students.

Hermione smiled when she noticed the little girl moving towards Lavender only for that smile to slip when one of the 5th year students gently stopped the girl by grabbing her wrist. Hermione didn't miss the girl wince when the 5th year boy grabbed her and she frowned slightly before getting up out of her seat. Moving down the table she stopped by the nervous little girl and cleared her throat to gain the surrounding students attention.

The little girl turned and looked shyly up at Hermione, the brunette took in the young girl with chin length blonde hair and startling blue eyes. The young girl was startlingly attractive even with having some what of a baby face still and Hermione smiled at her. The little girl smiled back but it was small and shy and didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hello Jay, i'm Hermione Granger i'm the head girl this year. If you ever have any questions or need someone to talk to my door is always open ok just do me a favour?" Hermione asks gently though her voice is loud enough that the surrounding students can hear.

"What?" Jay Morrison asks in a tiny little voice that tugged at Hermione.

"That girl over there that you was going to sit near. She doesn't have any friends right now because even after recent events people can still be cruel and bias. You see she is a werewolf through no fault of her own. She was bitten during the battle last year, when she was defending people she considered her friends. People who foolishly cant see the sacrifice she made. Just do me a favour and make up your own mind on who you want to be friends with, don't let the harsh words and rumours from others influences the choices you make." Hermione's voice got slightly louder the longer she spoke and soon the silent hall could hear her clearly.

"She's really a werewolf? I have so many questions." Jay half whispered her awed response and as Hermione chuckled she noticed the sullen werewolf's lips twitch into a brief smile that was there and gone again in a second.

"Most definitely. I'm sure if you get to be her friend she might even let you ask anything you like." Hermione smiled fondly at the little girl who finally looked back at Lavender and gave the now looking werewolf a brilliant smile.

Hermione didn't wait for another response from the young girl and instead headed back to the seat she had between Neville and Ginny who were looking at the brunette with a mix of shame and pride swimming in their eyes. Hermione ignored them as she sat back down and looked at the table waiting for the food. Minerva gave another short speech before sitting back down and with a click of her fingers the tables suddenly became laden with food. Hermione was surprised when a small scroll appeared on her plate. Picking it up and unrolled it and read the two simple lines before smiling to herself.

 _Well done._

 _Come see me before desert I have a request._

 _MM_

Hermione looked up at the Headmistress who was staring at her and nodded before smiling again and rolling the scroll back up and stuffing it in an internal pocket of her robes. She turned back to the table and began to place some food on her plate, wrinkling her nose at the slim vegetable choices. She started on her food ignoring the conversations going on around her until she was nudged in the side by Neville who gestured down the table. Hermione looked in the direction he indicated and smiled when she noticed Jay had moved from where she was to sit beside Lavender.

"That was nice of you Hermione. I guess I should apologise for back on the platform." Ginny speaks up after a moment and Hermione frowns.

"Not me Ginny, Lavender. She's the one that's been wronged by all of this." Hermione muttered and Ginny nodded.

Considerably more subdued they went back to their meal and when they were done Hermione rose to her feet again before heading up to the staff table. Minerva now sat in the center with Aurora to her right and Poppy to her left, the rest of the faculty save Filius, Pomona, Rolanda and Hagrid were all knew this year. Donning a cheeky smile Hermione noticed Poppy's hand on Minerva's thigh from her vantage point at the bottom of the raised level that housed the staff table.

"Why does she look like that? Why do you look like that?" Poppy hissed first at her significant other and then at the young witch in question.

"Poppy i'm going to start actually believing that you don't like me teasing you if you keep hissing at me like a little cat." Hermione teased lightly and Rolanda grinned from where she was sat beside Aurora.

"If you wasn't such a devious little horror I wouldn't be hissing." Poppy huffed indignantly.

"Oh come now Poppy, just because I don't tease you the way Minerva surely does doesn't mean you need to be so defensive." Hermione jibbed lightly only laugh and high five Rolanda Hooch when Poppy turned a bright red.

"Alright, lass, leave her alone or she may never put out for me again." Minerva spoke calmly but this only caused Poppy to gasp in outrage and Aurora to join in the laughter coming from both Hermione and Rolanda.

"Ok ok. What is you wanted Professor, i'm sure i'm missing out on some stellar pudding." Hermione joked toning down the innuendo to non existence.

"Actually i've have a lot of problems with Lavender's dorm mates. They refuse to share a room with her so I was wondering..." Minerva was cut off by an annoyed looking Hermione Granger.

"Of course Professor. That's totally ok with me, we can simply doubt everything in my room and shrink the beds a little. It will be fine." Hermione says shrugging as she glances at the werewolf at the far end of the hall.

"I find myself wishing more students were like you Hermione." Minerva's tone has taken on one of sorrow as she also stares at the sullen werewolf.

"Yeah... me too." Hermione mumbles more to herself as she looks at the students.

Some would occasionally cast a wary or disgusted glance at Lavender who didn't even see them but Hermione had little doubt she knew it was happening anyway. Those who weren't outwardly concerned with Lavenders affliction simply chose to think she didn't exist at all. What saddened Hermione the most was the first years from the Ravenclaw table that were occasionally flicking food at the wolf who valiantly ignored them. This year was already stressful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. First off i have to thank to the Guest review that pointed out there are no 1st year Slytherin on the train. I definitely meant second year but that message was lost on the way to the keyboard. Woops. I'll fix that mistake later.**

 **Also to the second guest reviewer that was toolazytologin; i should spend more time proofreading and i will be entirely honest. I dont proof read at all and i know i should but i typically write on my youngest daughters down time and until she is going to bed earlier and sleeping right through i dont take the time because i never know how much she will give me. Demanding little munchkin.**

 **I'm glad you all like the fic and for those of you who like Jay i will be keeping her in the story. Also just to explain my reasoning behind the OOCness of the characters its pretty much because its post-war and war is life changing and i'm all for taking advantage of that in the form of a characters... character haha.**

 **Review are awesome.**

* * *

When Hermione went back to the table to get a little dessert she didn't go and sit where she had been instead moving down to sit with Jay and Lavender who were still silent. Lavender hardly spared a glance for Hermione as she sat down but Hermione noted the werewolf had heaved a sigh. Choosing to remain silent for now Hermione grabbed a bowl and filled it wish strawberry's, cream and a little but of chocolate cake.

They ate in silence but when she was done Lavender stood and went to leave only to find her robes tugged on lightly. Stopping she looked down at the slim lightly scarred hand holding her robes and followed it up to look at Hermione. Hermione smiled slightly and let go of the wolf's robes resting her hand back in her own lap.

"You're to be sharing the Head Girls rooms with me Lavender." Hermione informed gently only for the blonde to tilt her head.

"Why?" Lavender inquired softly and she noticed the flash of... something, in Hermione's eyes.

"Because the others were less than happy to be bunking with a werewolf so the Headmistress asked if I would be willing to share." Hermione explained tentatively.

"Of course you said yes didn't you? Noble Hermione, always looking out for us lesser beings." Lavender snarked rudely and went to walk away.

Hermione jolted from her seat and strode after the werewolf who had only made a couple of paces before being grabbed on the wrist by Hermione. The brunette opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance for as soon as her fingers clamped around the blondes wrist Lavender spun and drove her palm into the brunettes chest. It was an effective move as it sent Hermione to floor of the hall a hand of her own pressing into her sternum.

"I don't need your bloody help Hermione!" Lavender snarled and for a moment her usually brown eyes flashed yellow.

Hermione stared, not with fear in her eyes but sadness as she looked up at the now retreating form of Lavender Brown. The hall was silent staring after Lavender before looking at Hermione who was getting to her feet with the help of Jay. Slowly one of the Slytherin's stood up and turned towards the staff table.

"Did you see that?! How can you expect us to go to school with a werewolf! She is clearly dangerous." He was a 5th year and he was shouting right at Minerva McGonagall.

"She's dangerous? For knocking Granger on her arse? Sit down you daft idiot. Brown didn't bite Hermione, she struck her, that's not dangerous its pissed off." Pansy spoke up loudly before Minerva even got the chance.

"Trying to make nice all the sudden Parkinson?" A Gryffindor 6th year called and Hermione grit her teeth.

"It would seem like it, which is more than can be said for you." The dreamy voice drifted from Ravenclaw table and Hermione glanced at Luna.

"Do you even know what's going on?" A different Slytherin called this one either in 3rd or 4th year.

"Speak to her like that one more, any of you, and I'll hex you into net century." Hermione finally spoke up and hall fell silent. No one really messed with Hermione any more, she had more than proved herself the last few years.

"I will inform you all now that if I so much as hear someone bad mouthing Lavender, hell anyone for that matter, I will not go to Headmistress and report you, I will handle it myself. So keep going, keeping making complete arses of yourselves." Hermione added when no one spoke up.

Only a few people remained looking at the brunette. Most of the staff actually looked at her with something akin to pride and her friends looked amused. Jay gazed up at Hermione with awe and it made the brunette smile before reaching out and gently tugging the soft golden blonde hair. With a mumbled good night to Jay the brunette turned on her heel and strode out of the castle into onto the grounds.

She had hoped to go back to her room and rest, the day had been particularly draining. She knew though, that if that that was Lavender had retreated that the blonde would rather be alone. As it were Hermione found herself wanting to see the castle grounds now she was back there as a student and not simply some one looking for something to fix. It didn't disappoint even though some of the castle looked more new than other parts of it.

She was making her way along the edge of the Forbidden Forest when a sound alerted her that she wasn't alone. Turning slowly she found herself having to look up when she realised the creature that had been stalking her was standing right in front of her looking down with its three massive heads. The creature was standing all three heads tilted curiously and his ears back against his heads. A large trail of drool landed beside Hermione drawing her attention for a moment.

A moment was all it took and suddenly, for the second time that night, Hermione found herself on her back looking up. For a split second the brunette was convinced she was going to be torn to bits and consumed before suddenly three large overly wet tongues were licking at her in her entirety. She would absolutely have to change her clothes and probably take a bath before bed this night.

"Fluffy! Stop you big oaf!" Hermione said in her best stern voice and just had Grawp had a few years ago the large dog stopped and whimpered.

Hermione sat up and glared up at the massive three headed dog, it looked like it was some kind of Pit Bull, really terrifying if its three heads weren't whining like little puppies. Rolling her eyes Hermione stood and the dog dropped to its belly resting its heads on the ground before the brunette. This time meeting the dog had been much more pleasant than the first time Hermione had met him when he had tried to eat her and her once best friends.

"Who's a good boy!" Hermione cooed scratching first one head and then the others. This is how Hagrid had found the brunette.

"Fluffy! Wha' are ya doin' 'ere!" Hagrid called before noticing Hermione.

"Oh er, 'ello 'ermione." Hagrid smiled happily at his young friend though he looked a little nervous.

"Hello Hagrid. Its been a little while." Hermione pointed out turning from the dog to the half giant before her.

Hagrid had become distant from Hermione when he had learned of Hermione's sexuality. He and Hermione had stumbled upon Poppy and Minerva sharing a more than friendly kiss while they were all working on repairing the castle. Hagrid had been rather strongly opposed to such a relationship and it had honestly surprised Hermione. It was then, while giving Hagrid a stern telling off in defence of Minerva and Poppy that she came out unintentionally. So far the only people actually aware of her sexuality were Minerva, Poppy, Aurora, Rolanda, Hagrid and now Neville and Luna. Hagrid was rather uncomfortable with it.

"Yup, i've been... busy. You know, 'ogwarts stuff." Hagrid's cheeks were surely red under that beard and Hermione sighed inwardly.

"I understand Hagrid. Really. Forgive me for being upset though, that you can simply disregard years of friendship simply because I prefer the intimate company of women." Hermione couldn't help but have a little dig as she scratched Fluffy's ears one more time before stepping away and heading back for the castle.

"It's not normal 'ermione." Hagrid called apologetically.

"When have I ever been normal." Hermione called back not waiting for a response as she heads back up into the castle.

She made her way back to the Head Girls rooms which were on the same level as Gryffindor tower only further along gaining entry through a different portrait. The moment Hermione stepped off the moving stair case she noticed Lavender sitting near the Head Girls portrait with a scowl on her face and a little kitten sitting on her knee. Hermione simply walked up to the portrait and spoke the password loudly so Lavender could hear.

"Mud." Hermione didn't miss Lavenders raised eyebrows but she ignored it and simply stepped into the rooms.

The Head Girls rooms consisted of a small Common room with a fireplace, a small sofa and two arm chairs a table in the corner. Also a bathroom with both bath and shower as well as a loo could be found half way up the stairs that lead to the bedroom. The bedroom, this time, consisted of two study desks, two wardrobes on either side of the room, two dressers and two bedside tables beside two larger than typical beds.

"I'm going to shower. I imagine all your stuff is already in the room." Hermione called moving into the bathroom and closing the door without waiting for a response.

Hermione promptly undressed and spent a moment in front of the mirror looking at the already purple bruise in the middle of her chest. She imagined it might not have been so bad had it not been for wire supports of her bra that were pushed into her chest when Lavender shoved her. It didn't hurt to breathe so she assumed that she didn't have a crack or any such similar injuries. Turning from the mirror she stepped into the already running steaming hot shower.

She spent several long minutes just standing under the hot water washing the days stress away along with the usual sweat and grime that accumulated over the space of a day. She shampooed and soaped herself rinsed and stepped out wrapping a large plush towel around herself. In hindsight she realised she should maybe have gotten some clothes first but what's done is done.

Hermione moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Lavender was already laying in her bed on her back staring at the canopy of her bed patting the little cat that was on her chest. Sparing hardly a glance Hermione moved over to her dresser and pulled out some of the new lace panties that Fleur had convinced her to buy. Pulling those on she then grabbed a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms both of which went on under her towel. Come the shirt though she grabbed a blue tank top and dropped her towel.

She wasn't terribly self conscious but since realising she was gay she felt slightly more uncomfortable being naked around other girls. She realised though as she was pulling on her shirt that she almost wanted Lavender to be looking at her. Shaking her head though she covered herself and straightened her shirt out before taking her wand from her bed and magically drying and de-tangling her hair.

Once that was done she grabbed a tie from the draw of her bedside table and tied her hair back in a ponytail. Only then did she allow herself to slide between the sheets of her bed and settle down, she spared a look at Lavender only to realise the wolf had closed the curtains around her bed. With a soft sigh she turned on her side and promptly fell asleep.

The next day Hermione woke up gasping and clutching her throbbing arm, she moaned on pain before it subsided to a manageable ache. Looking up she saw Lavender looking at her curiously from the other bed. Hermione mumbled an apology before getting up and hastily fetching some clothes for the day, school robes which consisted of her skirt, socks and shoes a white blouse and her tie along with her outer robe and her wand. She left the room and went to the bathroom getting ready for the day. She didn't speak to Lavender the rest of the day, or more to the point Lavender avoided her the rest of the day.

They found out it was rather hard to avoid someone you lived with but they managed to do it some how. Hermione felt horribly guilty, not because she saved Lavender but because she felt like she was the reason that everyone avoided the blonde so avidly. This went on for days which stretched into a week and then two. Hermione wasn't sure she could see an end to this tension between them but she hoped it would be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Chapter 4. After this one i will warn you there is a pretty serious turn around for Hermione and Lavender, its very abrupt but i'll explain it later in other chapters.**

 **Reviews feed the muse**

* * *

Three weeks into the year Hermione could be found during her free time usually in the library, most of the time with Jay sitting studying beside her. It was on one of those particular occasions that Lavender actually spoke to Hermione for the first time since they had left the Great Hall that first night. Lavender had silently moved into the library and found the studying duo, she cleared her throat to draw their attention.

"I'm morally obligated to inform you that it's the beginning of the full moon tonight. I've taken my potion but I will still be forced to change." Lavender explained flatly and Hermione regarded her for a moment.

"Alright, would you rather I slept on the couch the next few nights?" Hermione inquired after a moment and Lavender shook her head.

"I'll probably just sleep it out." The blonde mumbled before turning and leaving the library.

Hermione and Jay had both watched her go before they both sighed softly both with similar thoughts. They had both tried to befriend the wolf but to no avail, Lavender had let Jay down gently but until now the dirty blonde werewolf only ignored Hermione. Frowning Hermione looked back down at her books only to look up when a soft voice beside her rouses her.

"Is it hard to live with her when she wont talk to you?" Jay asks softly and Hermione shakes her head.

"Its harder for her to live with a castle full of people that treat her like she has the plague." Hermione states softly sorrow in her eyes for a moment.

"But she could have friends. You and I have both tried to be her friend. I even saw Pansy Parkinson talk to her the other day. Lavender just walked away." Jay muttered looking down at the table.

"Don't be sad Jay, its hard for Lavender. She feels like a monster and is treated like one when in all actuality she is just a teenage girl like the rest of us. She didn't ask for this but now she has to deal with it. The magical world has never looked particularly kindly on werewolves." Hermione explains gently touching Jays shoulder.

Momentarily Hermione forgets about Lavender when the young witch beside her startles at being touched and even shies away from the hand on her shoulder. Frowning Hermione pulls her hand back and stares seriously at the young girl beside her. Gently the brunette reached out again and gently touched Jay's arm despite the alarmed look on her face.

"Jay... Do... are you happy at home?" Hermione hedges gently worry clear in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Jay mumbles not really answering the question.

"You know, you can tell me if you have problems at home. I'm here to help you Jay." Hermione says softy but Jay shakes her head and stands quickly.

"I've got to go." She mumbles gathering her things hastily and bolting out of the library running into Pansy Parkinson on her way out.

Pansy frowns watching the little blonde leave before looking back at Hermione who was worrying her lip. As she approached the table she noticed Hermione pick up a little book that looked like it might have been a sketch pad. There were doodles all over the cover of it she noticed when she has next to Hermione in the seat the 1st year had just fled from.

"What was that about?" Pansy asks finally and Hermione shakes her head and sighs softly.

"I... I have a sneaking suspicion that she is abused at home and I tried to ask her about it." Hermione explains sitting back and looking at the sketchpad.

"Her running might just confirm that. I could talk to her." Pansy offers taking the sketchpad off of the brunette and opening it.

Both witch's gape when they see the skilful sketches within, the book must had been new when she had arrived as the first sketch was of the castle from the black lake. Flicking through the next few pages they saw the sorting hat and the candles in the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. Then the sketches became people, the first was Poppy and Minerva staring happily at one another, the next was Hermione with a fierce look on her face that made Pansy chuckle.

Then came Lavender with a sad look on her scarred face but Hermione found the likeness astonishing and though the sorrow ran deep she couldn't help but think of how beautiful Lavender still was. The final page they looked at was one of Pansy and Hermione couldn't hide her smirk as to her this sketch confirmed her suspicions.

"Actually Pansy why don't you take this and go find her. Don't ask her outright but I think she has a crush on you. I'm sure you could get her to open up. Not like that you perve, she's barely 11." Hermione rolled her eyes when Pansy gave a lecherously playful grin at Hermione's words.

"Yeah yeah. I know, Granger. I'll tell you what I find out but you got to tell me... Madame Pomfrey and the Headmistress?" Pansy inquired seriously a slight quirk to her lips.

"Definitely. I should probably tell them they aren't as subtle as they think they are if Jay has spotted it." Hermione snickered at this and Pansy had a shocked look on her face before she giggled.

"Pansy you giggle? Merlin what is the world coming too." Hermione teased and Pansy gave a mock glare.

"Who knows, I mean I didn't take you for a lesbian either. Worlds just full of surprises." Pansy retorts only for Hermione to wrinkle her nose.

"How'd you figure that one out?" Hermione was frowning now wondering what had given her away. Pansy indicated the sketchpad.

"The way you looked at the sketch of Lavender. No straight girl looks at another girl like that." Pansy pointed out her tone surprisingly gentle now.

"Oh..." Hermione flushed slightly.

"Its got to suck yeah? The girl you have feelings for doesn't give you the time of day. I'm sorry Granger that blows." Pansy sounds apologetic now and Hermione just shrugs.

"I will get over it I guess. Go find Jay. She sneaks into the charms classroom sometimes if you cant find her." Hermione urges after shrugging nonchalantly

Pansy just patted Hermione on the shoulder and left the library and the brunette went back to her studying though her mind just couldn't remain focussed. Between Jay and Lavender she could feel a head ache coming on. Cutting her losses she packed up her things and headed for the hospital wing in the hopes of finding some adult conversation. What she found was particular adult but I wasn't conversation.

When she had walked into the wing the beds were all empty but the door the Poppy's office was ajar so Hermione shrugged and made her way over with a smile on her face, she knocked as she walked in instead of waiting for an answer. She quickly covered her eyes and cursed herself for not waiting for an answer.

Poppy was sat on her desk with her blouse unbuttoned to the waist and a tall Scot standing between her legs. The Mediwitch's hands were gripping slim hips as a hand moved between her legs beneath her skirt, Hermione was extremely glad she couldn't see anything too terribly sordid but simply knowing what was happening was mortifying. She turned and walked right back out the door as Poppy shrieked indignantly and Minerva made some odd strangled sound.

Minerva was the first the move out into the medical wing and Hermione slumped heavily back on a bed with her eyes covered as she mumbled to herself about burning eyes and needing a drink. To let her frustration show Minerva pulled her wand and shot a mild stinging hex at the brunette who yelped and finally uncovered her eyes to glare at the headmistress.

"You saw nothing Granger!" Poppy grumbled as she came out of the office a moment later her face flushed no doubt with arousal as well and extreme embarrassment.

"I wish I saw nothing. I come up here for a chat and walk in on that? Merlin's balls!" Hermione exclaims indignantly.

"I can assure you no balls were involved." Minerva smirks at the brunette who mock gags.

"I just bet you bloody slut." Hermione retorted the mirth swimming in her chocolate eyes softening her words.

"Slut? You're just jealous I have... what do you kids say? You're just jealous that I have game." Minerva grins a little proud of herself and Hermione and Poppy both roll their eyes.

"I'm not jealous, i'm shocked. You used to be the stoic and stern Professor McGonagall and now you're reverting back to your sex crazed teenage years or something. Its quite the mind fuck." Hermione stated shocking both Poppy and Minerva with her swearing.

"I cant believe you just swore. You must be upset about something." Poppy points out as she and Minerva moved over to the bed opposite the one Hermione was sitting on.

"I'm not upset. I'm frustrated. Lavender has only spoken to me to tell me about the moon and nothing else in the last three weeks and i'm pretty sure Jay is being abused by her parents or someone at her home. Pansy's been my closest friend lately! What is going on!" Hermione grew more and more agitated the longer she spoke and after a moment Minerva moved over and sat beside the brunette pulling her into a hug.

"You just need to calm down. Lavender lives with you so she will talk with you eventually, as for Jay what do you want to do about that?" Minerva asks addressing both issues and effectively calming the young brunette she had always been fond of.

"I will have to get back to you on Jay really, I don't want to push her too much too soon. Besides i'm pretty sure she has a crush on Pansy so I sent Pansy to try and talk to her." Hermione explains frowning a little.

"You trust Pansy not to make a bigger problem out of it?" Poppy asks after a moment.

"Yeah I think so. Pansy really has been great since we came back to school. She hasn't had a bad thing to say really. She was totally shocked and amused to learn about you two." Hermione added the last grinning when both women looked surprised.

"She knows about us? How?" Minerva inquires seriously.

"Jay, she's an amazing drawer. She sketched you both gazing at each other. I don't think anyone else knows." Hermione informed smiling at the two relieved women.

"Well good. Not that i'm ashamed but the rumour mill spreads faster than wildfire." Poppy sighs softly and Hermione nods.

"Don't worry i'm apparently rather transparent as well. Pansy knows i'm gay, as does Neville and Luna." Hermione wrinkles her nose only for Minerva to laugh at her.

"You're so cute when you do that." The older woman explained when Hermione glared at her.

"I am not cute, you old bat. I am fierce and determined!" Hermione stands and straightens her clothes looking entirely indignant.

"I dunno it is pretty cute." Poppy piped up and Hermione moved towards the door.

"Here I thought you would help alleviate my stress and all you've done is scar me and make it worse." Hermione grumbled walking out of the hospital wing.

Deciding she needed a nap she went straight to her and Lavenders rooms and went up to her bed, she lay down and fell asleep within minutes. Gem had climbed up and curled up in the dip of Hermione's back as she lay face down on the bed. She was warm and comfortable and the sleep was much needed.

Hermione woke gasping in pain in the early hours of the morning and sat up on the bed clutching her arm. She was aware of the other occupant of the room until a soft whine met her ears and a moment later in the relative darkness a werewolf covered in soft short sandy fur appeared. With another whine the wolf hesitantly reached out with a clawed hand and gently touched the rarely shown scar on Hermione left arms.

Usually Hermione might have jerked her arm back and covered the scar but the deep concern in the shining yellow brown eyes of the werewolf held her in place. Lavender whined again and dipped her head licking the offensive scar before pressing her large wolfish head into Hermione's stomach both offering and seeking comfort. Hermione didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the wolf's head as Lavender moved on the bed and lay with her head on the brunettes lap.

"Lavender, you're gorgeous." Hermione whispered into the darkness, the wolf whined again softly as the brunette began to tease her ears.

The two stayed like this for the rest of the night and when the sun began to rise Hermione found herself watching raptly as Lavender seemed to shift back to her human self so fluidly. They both flushed faintly when they realised Lavender was entirely naked and Hermione found herself hoping to all that is holy that Lavender wouldn't scent her sudden arousal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bit of flirting here.**

 **R &R**

* * *

It was only after Lavender was dressed did things seem less tense and finally after a moment the slightly younger witch sat back on Hermione's bed and looked at her. Hermione looked tired but she smiled at Lavender nonetheless and for the first time the blonde returned it though there was a different kind of sadness now.

"Hermione how did you get this?" Lavender asks gently taking Hermione's left wrist in her hand and lightly tracing the still pink scar.

"During the year we were on the run Harry, Ronald and I were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix saw the sword of Gryffindor that was meant to be in her vault and she 'questioned' me." Hermione made air quotes around the word questioned.

"She did this? Lestrange?" Lavender was idly tracing the scar and Hermione wondered if she realised that was what she was doing.

"Yes she tortured me for... I don't actually know how long. But before Dobby was able to rescue us she cut this into my arm with a cursed blade. The blade disappeared shortly after Dobby was killed and so I haven't been able to figure out what curses were used." Hermione shrugged as she looked down at the scar for once being soothed by another's touch.

"But it hurts?" Lavender inquires with a tilt to her head her eyes still faintly shining with the residual wolfs eye yellow.

"All the time. When i'm active its fine but the longer I stay idle the sharper the pain gets." Hermione shrugs as if trying to brush it off but Lavender shocks her a little by leaning down and sniffing the scar. She's more shocked that the werewolf growls softly.

"I can smell him in it. Greyback... his blood was used to create the curses that went into your arm." Lavender deduced after a moment and Hermione looked startled.

"Blood magic? But blood magic hasn't been practised in... in centuries." Hermione mumbled her eyes downcast and any hope she might have had faded.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Lavender whispered softly but the brunette shook her head.

"Don't apologise to me Lavender. This is... so small in comparison to what you go through every day." Hermione looks back to the wolf on her bed give a soft smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"This isn't small Hermione. You wake up every day either gasping or screaming in pain. I'm not in pain i'm just... i'm just a wolf now." Lavender gently taps her finger on Hermione's chin to get the brunette to look at her as she speaks.

"You're a stunning wolf. I saw Remus back in third year and to be frank he was such a scraggly mangy looking thing. You're covered in super soft short hair and are totally gorgeous." Hermione gushed as she changed the subject as smoothly as she could.

"Calm down Granger or you're going to give me the wrong idea." Lavender teased and actually blushed a little.

Over the last three week Hermione had found herself more often than not contemplating the changes in Lavender. No longer the attractive, ditsy, gossip with quite frustrating jealousy issues Lavender was now a stunning, quiet yet surprisingly confident young woman. It appealed to Hermione a lot more than she planned to let on. That plan went out the window quickly though.

"Wrong idea? Don't tell me you couldn't scent how much that isn't the wrong idea when you because human you again." Hermione blurted only to cover her mouth and turn a deep shade of red that actually had Lavender laughing.

"Well no I did catch that but I was going to be polite and not bring it up. Since we are acknowledging it though. I'd say yes if you were Gryffindor enough to ask me out." Lavenders grin is purely wolfish.

"You would? But I thought you hated me?" Hermione got off the bed and followed after Lavender who had left the room after her last statement.

"I didn't hate you. I've never really hated you Hermione. Actually before Ron I had the biggest crush on you. I was convinced you were straight and totally into Ron though." Lavender cast an apologetic look over her shoulder as she turned on the shower.

"Yeah for a while there I thought I did like Ron but shortly after you and he got together I realised I preferred the fairer sex." Hermione informed with a slight huff. How dare people with no idea otherwise think she was straight.

"Well I was a bit of a late bloomer in that regard but I figured it out eventually. That and wolves mate for life. Merlin if I ended up mated to a man." Lavender shuddered as she started to pull off her shirt, that confidence Hermione had earlier noticed coming to the forefront.

"Yeah I can agree with that. How do you know when you find your mate though?" Hermione asked willing her eyes to remain glued to Lavenders face and not travel along the now bare body just now stepping under the stream of hot water.

"We just know. Our mate smells a certain way that is like... catnip to Gem." Lavender explains looking over her shoulder at the brunette who was currently ogling her backside.

"Do you know who your mate is?" Hermione inquires flushing when she looked up and realise she was caught.

"Yes. But its difficult when you mate is human. They don't feel the bond we do. They could leave when ever they chose and it would crush us. Its easier not to give into it and bond with a human mate." Lavender explains turning side on to Hermione as she soaps her slightly aching body, the shifting taking a small toll on her.

"That must suck." Hermione mumbled looking at the tiled floor. "Who is your mate?"

"Girls got to have some secrets you know. Now are you going to ask me out or what?" Lavender had shut off the water now done in the shower and turned to get a towel no doubt giving Hermione a full frontal view on purpose.

Hermione was a little hesitant to answer that or even ask the question that Lavender was apparently waiting for simply because the turn around in the wolf's disposition regarding the brunette was abrupt. Yesterday Hermione was convinced the blonde hated her and today she was urging the witch to ask her on a date. A date Hermione very much wanted but still she was a little confused all of this and it must have showed on her face.

Walking over to Hermione now decently wrapped in a towel Lavender stopped just outside of her personal space. Lavender looked over the brunette in her sleep ruffled clothes and then met her eyes. Hermione could see the plea written in her eyes yellow/brown eyes and it tugged at something with in. Taking a deep breath she stepped a half step closer and squared her shoulders.

"Lavender, would you like to go on a date with me? Its a Hogsmead weekend this weekend." Hermione points out gently as she asks the question.

"I'd like that very much actually Hermione. Though perhaps you would allow us to spend only a short time in the village as I'd like to show you something in the forest." Lavender enquires smiling and tilting her head.

"Well that just says murder/rape." Hermione teases only to earn a gentle shove and an eye roll

Despite the playful shove Lavender managed to remain in Hermione's personal space and even backed her into a wall beside the bathroom door. Leaning in Hermione felt Lavenders cheek brush her own and a she blushed brightly. A hot breath brushed over her ears and made her shiver before Lavender spoke again.

"I don't think it would be rape... do you?" Was whispered into Hermione's ear and her shiver became a gasp quickly followed by a shudder.

"Merlin, wolf, you cant do that to me." Hermione's voice betrayed her sudden arousal.

Hermione at the point pushed off the wall and flush against the practically naked blonde, the move startled Lavender who stepped back with Hermione still against her. The brunette turned forcing Lavender to spin and the blonde soon found herself where Hermione had been a moment ago pressed against the wall. With wide eyes the blonde looked at the witch in front of her surprised the tables had been turned so smoothly.

"I'm all for a date, but I most certainly wont be having sex with you unless we have at least 5 dates." Hermione smirks at the blonde as her eyes darken.

"What if we have three really good dates?" Lavender half whispered.

"I'll think about it. Now go get dressed I'd like to shower." Hermione held up a finger to silence the werewolf who was about to say something smart.

"Alright alright. I will see that body of yours eventually though." Lavender promised but her eyes were flashing playfully.

Hermione simply waited for the wolf to leave before closing the door and slowly undressing. Her scar was aching more today than it usually did and she found herself wanting to let Lavender touch it again. Perhaps it was wolf blood calling to wolf blood that seemed to sooth the pain away but she decided what ever it was that she liked it.

While showering Hermione recalled the blondes body, not in a perverted kind of way but in the kind of way where she admired how Lavender didn't seem entirely shy about her body scars or not. There were several scars on the blond wolf's body but the worst was definitely the rake marks down her face neck and chest. Given the little time they have had to heal she was surprised they were as faint as they were.

Hermione's shower only lasted long enough to wash, while she thought, and rinse before she was out and wrapped in a towel and walking back into the shared bedroom. Lavender was dressed in the uniform skirt and knee high socks but her top half was only covered by a pink bra. Hermione couldn't help but smile when she noticed the bra, it seemed typical of Lavender before the war.

"Already warn out?" Hermione asked pulling some underwear, lacy thong and matching bra, blue.

"Its hard being a wolf." Lavender drawls now watching Hermione who was pulling on the thong and grabbing a pair of light pants.

"I'll take your word." Hermione teases lightly as she buttons her pants, all beneath the towel.

"Who picked out your underwear?" Lavender asks suddenly as Hermione turns away and drops the towel to put her bra on.

"How do you know someone picked it out for me?" Hermione frowned a little.

"Because I know you. You used to wear very demure cotton panties, now you're wearing lace thongs and some of the tiniest panties I have ever seen. So... who was it?" Lavender points out smirking as she finally put her own shirt on while Hermione turns and pulls her while blouse up her arms.

"You like looking at my knickers Brown?" Hermione smirks only to look down straight faced as soft hands pulled her shirt together and began to button it up. Looking back up she notes Lavender is the one that's smirking.

"Not so much the knickers no but your arse? Certainly." Lavender confesses as she does up the last button.

"Lavender Brown... you've shocked me." Hermione tilts her head with a smile playing on her lips.

"Not the waking up to a werewolf bit but the fact I like your arse? Bloody Hell Granger, you have got to get your priorities in order." Hermione couldn't help it, even with the small pang she burst out laughing.

Still laughing she pecked Lavender on the cheek but knowing talking was hopeless right now she simply grabbed her socks and robes before going downstairs a slightly confused but highly amused werewolf following her. When Hermione finally calmed Lavender looked at her amused but in a true show of relentlessness she asked again.

"So who picked out your lingerie?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"One track mind Lavender? If you must know it was Fleur Delacour." Hermione finally informed and Lavender frowned a little.

"I didn't know you were friends with her." Lavender states after a moment the question in her eyes.

Both girls now had their ties and robes on along with their shoes, wands holstered in their sleeves. Before answering the unasked question Hermione urged the blonde out the door and side by side they headed down the stair cases to their first class. They were walking closer together than usual and a number of people noticed. Or more they noticed that Lavender was actually talking to Hermione all of a sudden.

"So let me get this straight, you obliviated your parents who were killed by Death Eaters anyway and when you found out you kind of lost it on Ron and Harry who said some pretty nasty things about you regardless of the fact that if not for you we very likely would have lost the war. So now they don't talk to you at all and you had no where to stay so Bill and Fleur took you in while you weren't here?" Lavender asks seriously though her tone was hushed as they were now sitting in Charms.

"Pretty much yeah." Hermione nods, their heads close together so no one else could hear them.

"You got upset because your parents died and Ron and Harry just... lost it?" Lavender was scowling now and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. Ron went on a tangent about how he had just lost Fred and that I had no right to fish for sympathy. His words were more colourful. Harry kind of just went all silent for a moment and told me to get out. I'm still not sure why he kicked me out. I went to the Burrow and Bill and Fleur were there. Fleur offered me a room at the cottage." Hermione was explaining as Professor Flitwick walked in.

"That's rough. You just lost your parents." Lavender points out gently.

"We all lost someone during the war Lavender." Hermione reasons her voice soft as she feels a hand slip into her own between them.

"Eyes to the front Miss Brown, Miss Granger." The Professor called after a moment and Hermione smiled at the blonde before they both looked to the front, hands still clasped.


	6. Chapter 6

**More Jay. I suppose she is kind of a 'major' character but she is mostly just for story development. Using my little Gryffindor as a plot device to help lengthen the fic but it is still a Hermione/Lavender.**

* * *

Hermione was walking towards the Great Hall for dinner alone, Lavender had to go to the dungeons and collect a dose of Wolfsbane potion. She was just rounding the corner when a little shadow appeared beside her and she smile down at the young girl. Jay looked up a little shyly as she usually did and returned the smile.

"Hello Jay, talking to me again?" Hermione teased lightly and Jay blushed.

"Sorry, Pansy found me and told me to stop being a prat." Jay mumbled and Hermione had to roll her eyes.

"Yeah Pansy, her hearts in the right place these days but she is quite blunt." Hermione nods smiling still.

"Yeah... Can I come by tonight?" Jay asks as the two walk into the Great Hall and head for empty space beside Neville and Ginny.

"You know you can. You're always welcome." Hermione smiles fondly at the younger girl.

"Thanks." Jay half whispers as she sits beside Hermione closer than anyone else bar maybe Lavender might.

Hermione sees this for what it is though, the young girl seeking comfort in a place she is clearly uncomfortable. Jay was a loner to the highest degree, none of the other 1st years so far have been able to get closer to her and the faculty make her more nervous than the mass of students. So far the only people the young blonde has been comfortable with was Hermione, Pansy and Lavender even though Lavender hadn't spared the girl much of a glance.

The fact Lavender didn't really talk with Jay was why it startled the young girl so much when Lavender slipped onto the bench beside her effectively closing the small girl in. Jay looked up with wide eyes looking from Hermione to Lavender before looking at her plate, until Lavender spoke that is.

"Sitting mighty close to my girl Jay... you trying to steal her from me?" Lavender says slowly looking down at the young girl who suddenly looks anxious.

"N-no. She's all yours." Jay mutters a little afraid only Hermione rolls her eyes beside her.

"Here that Granger? You're all mine." Lavender whispers to the brunette.

"If you're lucky. Maybe you should tell Jay you were just teasing before she has a panic attack." Hermione says seriously indicating the little girl staring at the table between then.

"Oh, Jaybird, I was teasing I swear. You don't have a thing for Hermione do you? Cause if you do I wont cut in." Lavender whispers to the young girl who blushes and shakes her head.

"No! Really I don't Hermione's too old for me." Jay says a little loudly and Lavender and Neville both laugh as Hermione frowns.

"Not like that! I'm just a baby!" Jay says immediate realising what she had said.

"Its alright Baby Jay, I know what you meant." Hermione chuckles just as the food appears on the table.

Thankfully this distracts the teasing werewolf who immediately turns to the food and piles her plate with all kinds of different meats which has Hermione rolling her eyes. Hermione and Neville also start to make their own food but Jay remains still staring at the plate in front of her. Frowning Hermione gently touches her shoulder to get her attention.

"Maybe I shouldn't stop by tonight? It sounds like you and Lavender would rather be alone." Jay says causing Lavender to choke on her mouthful and Hermione to blush. Neville snorted and started laughing so hard he draw all the attention away from the werewolf and to himself.

"Merlin's Balls..." Neville gasped out between laughs.

For the first time Hermione was surprised and pleased the see the playful glint in the young blonds striking blue eyes. Seeing the mirth Hermione couldn't help her amusement and she started to laugh loudly as well, Lavender chuckling beside them. The entire hall was staring at the four amused students.

All of them were baffled by this new Lavender, it was the full moon and they all expected the dirty blonde to be a beast out for blood. It was not acceptable that Lavender should be sitting at the table laughing with peers. Even more baffling though was how close Lavender and Hermione been all day considering up until last night the two could barely speak to one another.

"No Jay, its ok. Hermione gave me the whole 'five dates before you can get in my pants' shtick." Lavender whispers to the blonde just loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"That is not what I said!" Hermione hissed blushing again.

"Not in those words at least. Its ok they Jay, I whittled her down to 3 dates before sex." Lavender whispers to the now also blushing Jay.

"Lavender! You're talking sex to a 12 year old. Shut up and leave the girl alone." Hermione actually reached around Jay and pinched the werewolf just to get her point across.

"She so wants me." Lavender whispers to Jay who surprisingly enough laughs.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her food pointedly ignoring the people who were still staring or occasionally glancing their way. Lavender also went back to eating and finally the little blonde set about making a plate. The rest of the meal was casual small talk Lavender actually joining in with conversation, at least with Ginny who was beside Neville and Neville.

When they were done Lavender and Hermione walked with Jay back to the Head Girls rooms where the three set about doing homework in comfortable silence. The silence was only broken when Jay looked up and made a happy little noise when Gem walked in padding over the blondes home work and leaving smudged little paw prints. Hermione and Lavender both smiled as the girl picked up the little kitten and rubbed her face on her while cooing delightedly.

"Why don't you take Gem with you tonight Jay? I'll no doubt have a wolf in my bed... in a completely platonic way of course." Hermione add the last for Lavenders benefit who was smirking at her.

"Are you sure? She's your familiar." Jay points out softly rubbing the cats ears.

"Sure. She loves me just fine but Gem is really good at comforting people who need it. She spent most of her nights curled up with Lav." Hermione reassured the girl gently but smiled at Lavender when the wolf placed a hand on her leg.

Jay remained silent stroking the little purring white cat for a while before slowly looking up. Hermione and Lavender were both looking at the young girl when she looked up and it made her slightly nervous until she noticed the tender concern in yellow wolfs eyes and chocolate depths. The little girls chin quivered for a moment before she drew a deep breath.

"I don't like being at home. I don't like what they do to me... to Vi." Jay says softly no longer looking at the other two women but at the little cat.

"Who's Vi sweetie?" Hermione asks softly.

"My twin sister. They lock us up. Beat us if we are too loud, or if we don't do what they tell us." Jay whispers softly stroking the kitten.

"Your parents?" Hermione can feel the hand on her leg gripping tighter but the wolf remains silent. Jay shakes her head.

"No our mum and dad died two years ago we were placed with a foster family. They just took us for the money they get to keep us. Vi is magic too but they refused to send us both. They wanted someone to do the chores." Jay explained sadly tears streaming down her face.

Hermione and Lavender remained silent, both were furious. Lavender was gripping the brunettes thigh so hard she was convinced it was going to bruise but she couldn't bring herself to remove the hand from her thigh, they were grounded by the contact.

"I don't want to go back to the dorms." Jay whispers finally and Hermione nods.

"Why don't you go on up to our room Jay. Stay with me and Lavender tonight. My beds the one closest to the door." Hermione encourages gently.

Jay just nods slowly and with a tear stained face she stands with the little cat cradled in her arms. Only when the pair in the common room hear the door upstairs close do they act. Hermione pulls her wand and casts a silencing spell over the room just as Lavender stands and pushes over one of the small end tables beside the sofa.

"Lavender you need to calm down." Hermione says gently.

"Calm down!? After what she just told us? That beautiful little girl is abused, her twin sister is still a prisoner. You cant ask me to calm down!" Lavender all but growls the words out pacing back and forth now.

"I understand Lav, but this isn't helping. She needs calm, and support. I will fix this." Hermione says gently.

"Ugh! Fine. But I want to help. Merlin I was such a prat to her and all she wanted was to be my friend." Lavender sits on the sofa and hangs her head.

"Its alright little wolf. Let me go check Jay and we will go and see Min." Hermione says gently reaching out and rubbing the wolfs shoulder.

Lavender simply nods so Hermione moves out of the room the spell lifting the moment she leaves it and heading upstairs. Quietly opening the door she can see Jay already asleep facing towards the door the tolerant little cat held tight against her chest. With a heavy heart the witch quietly closes the door and heads back downstairs.

Gently whispering a soft 'lets go' to the werewolf the pair left the Head Girls rooms and headed for the Headmistress' quarters. The trip was silent and the tension thick, both girls had suspected, even Lavender who had ignored the girl but hearing the truth of it was soul crushing at best. Only when they made it to the portrait did they speak, Hermione asked the portrait to let Minerva know they were there.

It only took moments before a silk robe clad and rather disgruntled looking Minerva McGonagall to open the portrait. She immediately frown when she saw exactly who was knocking on her door but without asking questions she stepped aside and let the duo in. Hermione and Lavender walked into the living quarters both spying Poppy also pyjama clad sitting by the fire nursing a cup of tea.

"Hermione, Lavender, what are you both doing here so late?" Poppy asked immediately concerned. Minerva gestured the armchairs for them to sit.

With soft sighs Lavender sat in one of the armchairs and Hermione moved over and perched herself on the arm of the same chair. Frowning the older couple watched the young witches before Minerva sat forward and summoned a bottle of fire-whiskey and two tumblers from her office pouring them out and handing them to the two witches

"Jay Morrison, she has a twin sister Vi." Hermione starts and Minerva nods.

"Yes according the board of governors the family could only afford to send one child and refused financial help to allow the other to attend." Minerva frowned slightly but Poppy was beginning to look concerned.

"Of course they did." Lavender snorted and immediately tossed back the fire-whiskey slightly shocking the older couple.

"'Mione I am not sure I understand what's going on." Minerva tried gently and Hermione sighed, before she could speak an arm snaked around her and pulled her into a warm lap. Hermione settled in Lavenders lap knowing the wolf would no doubt be struggling with her emotions and needed the comfort.

"Min, Jay is asleep in our room right now after having cried herself to sleep no doubt. The poor little girl is terrified and so lonely." Hermione's own eyes welled with tears now giving the weight of the twin girls' situation.

"Terrified? Why?" Poppy asks seriously and Lavender rests her head on the brunettes back.

"Because... they are abused and controlled and used and there is no love there." Lavender mumbles her tone deflated.

"No..." Poppy gasps the horror at the mere idea of it written on her face.

Minerva hangs her head and pours a healthy, or unhealthy depending how you look at it, amount of whiskey into her tea before downing it. The silence in the room is heavy and Hermione can feel Lavender shaking beneath her. At first she thinks it might be that the blonde is crying, that is until she looks out the window to see the full moon just peaking across the black lake. Shifting in her place Hermione turns and looks at the blonde with concern. Bright wolfs eyes look back at her.

"I'm sorry Lav I forgot." Hermione says gently placing her hand on Lavenders cheek.

"I didn't Its ok. I have total control around you." Lavenders voice is strained but steady.

"Hermione maybe you should take Lavender back to your room..." Minerva starts only to be cut off.

"I cant take her anywhere Minerva, she is not a common dog to be walked. She can go where she pleases." Hermione snaps uncharacteristically, stunning the older couple.

"Hermione, you know she didn't mean it like that." Lavender chides gently and Hermione has the grace to blush. The brunette wasn't even sure why she had been so defensive.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude." Hermione apologises gently and the older couple nods.

"I think Minerva just meant that you and wolf-girl should head back to your room, look after Jay." Poppy says her tone relatively light and teasing.

"I did. Also I will have you both excused from your first classes tomorrow I want you both to come see me after breakfast so we can talk more about this." Minerva nods agreeing with her partner.

Hermione stands though Lavenders shaky hand settles on her hip as she also gets to her feet, the blonde looked out the window a little anxiously. With soft good-nights the two witches left the living quarters and headed back to their room. They were just stepping off the stairs when the moon was high enough to have effect and Lavender shifted. Hermione gently took a rather humanoid paw and gently lead the wolf into their quarters.

"Why don't you go up to Jay? I'll pick this up and be up in a moment." Hermione says gently and Lavender lets out a soft whine before doing as suggested.

It really only took a few minutes to clear up the mess that Lavender had earlier made and once done she headed upstairs. She stopped in the bathroom only long enough to relieve herself and brush her teeth before going on into the room. When she entered the bedroom she smiled at the scene before her.

Lavender was hunched over the brunettes bed her big head resting beside the small blonde who looked half awake and was stroking the velvety head while Lavender whined softly. Hermione stepped in and got some pyjamas walking slowly and quietly so not to disturb the pair. Once she was changed she walked over to the bed and ran her fingers gently through the currently yawning girls hair.

"Go to sleep Jay. We will be right here all night." Hermione whispers soothingly and the little girl nods.

"She sounds sad." Jay whispers back looking from Lavender, who was still whining softly, to the brunette.

"Of course. She is sad for you Jay, and your sister. But she will be ok, she's going to help us rescue you and Vi." Hermione informs gently.

"Thank you." Jay whispers her tone making it obvious that she was losing the fight against sleep.

Hermione stood and gently nudged the wolf who promptly followed the brunette over to the blondes bed. Lavender was the first to slip onto the bed and she lifted a fore-paw for Hermione to slide under. The brunette didn't need telling twice as she settled in against the wolf. With a soft sigh the woman and the wolf behind her fell into restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews?**

* * *

Hermione woke the following morning as she usually did, early and screaming in pain. The sound startled Jay so bad she bolted up in bed and tumbled right out. It might have been funny if the circumstances were different. As it were the little girl looked between being shocked and concerned for the brunette.

Lavender had started whining loudly and Hermione rubbed her arm slightly giving it a little shake before turning to the wolf. Gently she rubbed the soft velvety ears and cooed softly to the wolf, Jay hesitantly moved over to the bed the couple were on and knelt beside Hermione. Jay looked concerned both with Hermione and Lavender but she didn't speak instead letting out a soft yawn.

"I'm going to shower, why don't you both get a bit more sleep, its early the moons still up." Hermione says sliding off the bed only for Lavender to rise a little and whine louder still.

"Its ok Lav, i'm just going to shower. Keep Jay company I will be back in a few minutes. I promise." Hermione tried to reassure the throbbing in her arm hadn't dulled and as if she could sense that Lavender whined again.

"Lav I promise, its ok. Stay with Jay... I just need a few minutes." Hermione this time cups the wolfs head under its jaw and places a gentle kiss on its snout. This time Lavender settled but not before nuzzling Hermione's jaw.

Hermione smiled and gently told Jay to lay down, Lavender lay behind the little girl wrapping a protective paw around her and pulling her close to her body. Hermione left the two and once outside the door she leaned against the door and grit her teeth while rubbing her arm. The pain was getting worse every day but today was the worst.

Sighing softly she moved down into the bathroom and turned on the shower making it hot before getting undressed and stepping under the stream. It was borderline unbearable but the brunette grit her teeth and welcomed the distraction from her arm as she remained stoic under the water. It helped but the ache was still there, she silently vowed to pull Poppy aside at some point today and finally talk to her about it.

She showered for almost 10 minutes washing while she was there before getting out of the water, her skin rosy. She towel dried her hair and wrapped a towel around herself before going back upstairs to her room. Lavender was just moving off the bed and towards the door and Hermione suspected the wolf was conscious of the sinking moon and didn't want to shift back with Jay in the room, no doubt she was going to the bathroom.

As she passed Lavender nuzzled the brunette again before slipping out of the room and Hermione glanced back at Jay who was laying on the bed fast asleep again. Smiling Hermione promptly got dressed today in panties and a shirt, matching bra and her white shirt. She hung her tie around her neck before slipping out of the room and downstairs and out of the Head Girls rooms altogether. It didn't take her long before she was returning with a fresh pile of clothes for Jay.

As Hermione was walking back up the stairs Lavender walked out of the bathroom and cornered the slightly older witch. Hermione looked up at Lavender who was on the step above her own, they were usually very close in height. Lavender leaned forward and again gently nuzzled the brunettes jaw.

"It's getting worse." Lavender states the concern thick in her voice, it makes Hermione wonder momentarily.

"It is. I'm going to talk to Poppy today." Hermione confesses gently and the damp haired towel clad Lavender presses closer making a small sound.

"Hermione does anyone else even know about this?" Lavender asks trailing her fingers over the offensive word carved into soft flesh.

"A few people know of the scar but only Bill and Fleur know it hurts me." Hermione explained gently surprised but happy that the wolfs touch soothes her throbbing arm so much.

"Hermione why haven't you told anyone else maybe the Headmistress could help." Lavender chides gently but Hermione shakes her head.

"We can only break this curse with a worse one or by knowing exactly what this curse is. We cant find the curse, we believe its something Bellatrix thought up herself. Trained Curse-Breakers cant figure this out Lav, the best I can do is treat it." Hermione explained gently and the blondes shoulders slump in defeat.

"Well make sure you talk to Madame Pomfrey, I don't like that you are constantly in pain." Lavenders words make Hermione heart flutter a little and she cant help but smile.

"This coming from my gorgeous little werewolf." Hermione teases and Lavender huffs.

"You do nothing for my image of hulking moon loving monster of the night." The blonde grumbles playfully before flouncing upstairs a giggling Hermione right behind her.

When they enter the room Jay is just sitting up and yawning as she rubs her eyes, Hermione grins and walks over to the little girl. She hands the clothes and receives a confused look from Hermione. Her heart still aches thinking that this gorgeous, talented little witch and her sister were subject to abuse and forced servitude.

"I got them from you room in Gryffindor Tower while you were sleeping. Why don't you go take a shower before we all head down for breakfast. Just put your clothes in the hamper, the elves will clean them and return them to your room." Hermione explains smiling and the sleepy girl nods her head and walks down to the bathroom.

At this point Lavender was half dressed but she promptly dropped her towel not seeming to mind even a little bit that Hermione was watching her. Grabbing a bra Lavender fastened it and pulled it on properly before looking at the chocolate eyes watching her. Instead of the lust she was assuming and sort of hoping she would see she could only distinguish admiration in the chocolate eyes.

"You really are gorgeous Lavender. You're body is... sensual and you wear your scars like... like badges. I'm shocked and more than a little turned on by your confidence." Hermione explains saying the last a little playfully to keep the mood light.

"Well, I cant change the scars, just like you cant. Beside if I turn you on i'm obviously not going to change a thing if I could." Lavender grins as she buttons her shirt, Hermione chuckles as she pulls on her socks.

"Good, don't change a thing wolf-girl." Hermione cooed as she walked out of the room grinning and headed downstairs.

It was only around fifteen minutes later before the trio left the rooms and headed down to the Great Hall. They were almost there when Pansy appeared beside them and slipped her arm around Jays shoulders. Jay smiled up at the Slytherin before looking back at the ground and Hermione smiled at the shy girl. Lavender regarded Pansy for a moment before gently grabbing the Slytherin's arm and pulling her to a stop.

A small gesture from Lavender had Hermione continuing on to the way to breakfast with the little Gryffindor at her side. They found an empty spot and sat down looking at the already laden table before they started to eat their food. It was barely a few minutes later that Lavender was sitting down beside Jay half squashing the little toast eating girl between herself and Hermione.

Breakfast was spent in relative silence for the trio, Lavender's post-wolf appetite was consuming all of her attention and Hermione was trying not to think about the throbbing in her arm. Jay was simply silent as she was the majority of the time but she looked around a little more this morning than was usual.

After breakfast the brightest witch and the werewolf walked the young Gryffindor to her first class before they left to meet Pansy in the hall outside the Headmistress' office. The gargoyle regarded the three witches curiously for a moment before it simply opened up and let them enter the office. Hermione assumed that Minerva had informed the statue that they would be there and to let them in.

Inside the office they were met with not only Poppy and Minerva but also Kingsley Shaklebolt and Arthur Weasley. Hermione smiled seeing the two men and the other two young witches just shifted slightly as Hermione walked over and hugged the Minister and then the Weasley Patriarch. Both men seemed happy to see the brunette.

"You brought Miss Parkinson?" Minerva asks after a moment and Lavender nods.

"Yes Ma'am Jay likes her and Pansy is really good with her. I explained what Jay told us last night." Lavender explains immediately.

"Alright. Take a seat you lot we will get down to business. Will one of you explain what Jay Morrison told you both last night?" Minerva asks gently only when they are all seated.

The next few minutes were filled by Hermione and Lavender taking turns explaining to the small group what had transpired the night before. The longer they spoke the more agitated the people in the room seemed to get. Frowning the Minister injected asking a few questions before the explanation was over. Silence hung for a few pregnant minutes before Arthur asked the immediate question.

"What do we do then? How do we get the other girl?" He asks seriously.

"I would strongly suggest simply going in and and obliviating the parents and pulling the girl out." Pansy pipes up seriously and Kingsley shakes his head.

"Where do we place the children?" The dark skinned man asks in his heavy timbre.

"With Min and I. We talked about it last night." Poppy says immediately and Hermione smiles at the two women.

"I think the question needs to be asked... are we really going to storm a muggle dwelling based only on the story of a little girl?" Kingsley refused to meet the other people in the rooms eyes which was probably a good thing.

"Minister-" Minerva started only to be cut off by Hermione.

"Don't be a bloody arse Kingsley! Jay is terrified of being around all these people, she doesn't like going anywhere near any of the Professors. The only people she is friends with is Lav, Pansy and myself. She opens up more with my bloody cat than she does anyone else! What part of that makes you think she isn't being abused and do you really want to hesitate only to learn later that something terrible has happened?" Hermione ranted breathing heavily, her scar was throbbing even worse and she subconsciously rubbed at it.

Lavender took the chance to pull the now standing Hermione down into her lap and thankful that the sleeves of the robes were so loose so she was able to slide her hand up into it. Hermione visibly calmed when she found herself in the wolf's lap and the soothing fingers tracing her scar seemed to make everything better, at least for a brief moment and then Kingsley decided to speak again.

"Hermione I understand that you care but its not that simple." Kingsley tries again only for Hermione to literally growl at him startling everyone in the room. She somehow didn't seem to notice.

"Kingsley i've never considered taking advantage of having magic blood, the things I can do... If you don't do something I am going to." Hermione promised in a low deadly voice that had the Minister swallowing. Pansy and Lavender nodded their agreement with the brunette.

"We can do some investigation." Kingsley says finally but Hermione narrows her eyes.

"How long will that take?" Poppy speaks up before Hermione can talk again.

"Probably a few weeks at most, i'm sorry 'Mione but rounding up the last of the Death Eaters is our first priority." Kingsley sighs knowing he is likely to get hexed any moment.

"Thank you gentlemen, that will be all. You may leave." Minerva ground out suddenly and Kingsley looked startled for a moment.

"Min..." He started only to be cut off by the Headmistress

"That will be all, Minister." Minerva's tone was one of finality and both men felt they had no choice but to leave was suggested. Arthur flashed Hermione an apologetic look on his way to the fireplace.

Hermione watched them leave before turning to Minerva with a scowl on her face, Minerva was sure she was going to get a stern telling off. The Headmistress held up a hand and effectively silenced the young woman who closed her mouth and watched as the scot pulled a file from a draw in her desk. Waiting patiently the rest of the rooms occupants watched as the Headmistress pulls out a slip of parchment and hands it across the desk to Hermione.

Looking down the brunette noticed a few random lines but also Jay's name and beneath that was a house address. Hermione looked up to see Minerva regarding her seriously and Poppy looking slightly confused.

"You three have until dinner this evening. The gate will let you out, I suggest you Appirate. I would rather you didn't return without Violet Morrison." Minerva states firmly only to receive three determined grins and a prideful smile.

The trio of witch's didn't hesitate, Hermione got up from Lavenders lap and they all left the office without another word. It didn't take them long at all to make it from the castle down to the gate which indeed did open for them. Checking the address again Hermione took Lavender and Pansy's hand and concentrated on the closes place to the address she actually knew. With a nauseating tug behind their navals the trio disappeared, a loud crack the only indication that they had even been there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, just want to say thanks to those of you who review its always nice to know its being enjoyed.**

* * *

"The Headmistress really is a total bad-ass" Pansy practically crowed as the three witches made there way along the street heading towards where Hermione said they would find Jay's current home.

"I'll pass that on." Hermione chuckled at the clearly excited woman.

"Please do. Let her know I officially worship her as my chosen god." Pansy spoke dramatically only for Lavender to snort in amusement.

"I think Madame Pomfrey would hex you into next week." The wolf rolls her eyes at her once-enemy.

"Oh yeah... well never mind I will worship her silently." Pansy scratched the back of her head.

"I had no idea you were so fun Pansy." Hermione speaks up as she looks up at streets signs.

"Oh I could show you fun if you want Granger." Pansy retorts in a husky voice only to be startled by a feral growl slipping from Lavender. The wolf looked a little apologetic when she noticed what she had done.

"Sorry Pansy, I believe I'm spoken for." Hermione chuckles taking Lavenders hand in her own, the blonde immediately moved closer to the brunette.

"All the good ones are." Pansy sighs heavily but her eyes are playful. "This is the street?"

"Yeah lets go. That's Jay's place over there. The purple one." Hermione pointed to the house the grass freshly mowed the fence fresh pained the windows spotless.

"What's the plan?" Lavender asks staring at the house from the corner the three had come to stop on.

"I vote we stand out of sight and draw the adults out. Stun them and go in and find Vi." Pansy says seriously looking from the house to the two witch's beside her.

Hermione stands and stares for a moment before slowly nodding. It was the best plan they had but their were inconsistencies. Frowning she turns to Pansy who was looking at her expectantly.

"Its daylight Pan what if someone sees?" Hermione asks after a moment.

"Babe, don't you think its worth it?" Lavender says softly and the brunette really cant argue with her.

"Yeah alright. Lets do this. I'll knock, you two stun." Hermione informs her voice stern.

The three witch's steel themselves and promptly head across the street and down two houses before quietly opening the front gate and walking in. They are just walking up the path to the house when a large Doberman runs growling from the side of the house. Pansy immediately steps back behind Lavender who was already behind Hermione.

Instead of lunging forward like they had assumed would happen the dog stopped and tilted its head at Hermione. The brunette stared at the dog for a moment before smiling and the dog trotted over and immediately licked her fingers. Hermione knelt and rubbed the animals ears gently as it licked at her face.

"Wow, you're surprisingly good with dogs." Pansy speaks up stepping out from behind Lavender.

"Thanks." Lavender retorts rolling her eyes. Hermione looks back and gives the blonde a meaningful look. A look Lavender seems to understand as she glances at the brunettes scarred arm.

"I didn't mean it like that." Pansy muttered flushing faintly.

"Lets get on with this." Hermione says standing up and moving to the door the two witch's and the dog following.

Stopping at the door the three witches looked around them in case of muggles and when it looked clear enough they pulled out their wands. Hermione waited until her two companions were in place on either side of the door before she knocked loudly and stepped back. She only had to wait a few moments before the door swung open to reveal a rather pleasant looking brunette woman. Hermione may have hesitated and Lavender did but Pansy took the shot and quietly stunned the woman.

"Don't hesitate, stunning them wont hurt them if this turns out to be a sham." Pansy hisses as Lavender catches the woman and gently lowers her to the ground.

"Sorry you're right. She just looked so normal." Lavender mumbles, Hermione silently agrees.

"They usually do. My parents certainly did." Pansy huffs but the admission startles the two witch's

"Pan?" Hermione mumbles.

"Now isn't the time. Lets move inside, worst case we have to obliviate them so they don't remember us." Pansy grumbles grabbing the back of the woman's sweater and pulling her back into the house.

The other two witch's look back and forth for a moment before finally following their friend. Inside the house it was clean, spotless even. The floors vacuum the shelves dusted, no doubt the dishes were done. Windows were as clean inside as they were outside. They found the living room and moved into that space to find a man sitting on a sofa watching a football match of all things. How mundane. Hermione flicked her wand and stunned him before looking around, the house was silent.

"You two check upstairs, fido and I will look down here." Hermione says after a moment.

"Be quick, these spells will wear off soon." Lavender adds before herself and Pansy move up stairs.

Hermione watches them go for only a moment before she starts her own search looking through the rooms. The kitchen was in fact as clean as the rest of the house. She was about to cut her loses and head upstairs when she passed a narrow door that really looked like it shouldn't have been there. The dog stopped at it and Hermione moved closer.

Quietly she pushed the small door open and hand to turn sideways to step down into the top step. The stair way was far wider so Hermione found herself wondering why the door was so narrow. Frowning the brunette headed down the steps, there was a dim light on in what was no doubt the basement. Silently she reached the bottom only too see a dirty sleeping blonde who looked exactly like Jay.

The dog, who had followed her down the stairs trotted over and licked the little girls face immediately rousing her as she bolted upright on the thin grimy pallet of blankets that were laid out on the bottom of a cage no bigger than one you might put a large dog in for travelling purposes. Hermione watched as the little girl immediately calmed when she realised it was the dog and wrapped her arms around its neck. She mumbled something Hermione didn't hear before she leaned back and looked up startling when she saw the witch.

"Vi? It's ok. I'm a friend of Jays, my name is Hermione. We've come to take you too her." Hermione explains gently and the little girl immediately looks relieved.

"Jay? How is she? Is she ok?" Vi asks immediately as she gets to her feet and steps closer to the witch.

"Yeah, she doesn't really talk to people much but she has a friend in me, and a werewolf even. I also think she has a crush on another girl my age. We're all her friends. She told us about you last night." Hermione confesses gently.

"That's incredible. A werewolf? She always like the fantastic stuff." Vi actually smiled fondly and already it was clear to Hermione that Vi was the dominant twin.

"Mione! These two are going to be waking up any minute." Pansy called from somewhere upstairs.

"There is a small door in the hall behind the stairs. Come down we will appirate from here." Hermione called back up. A moment later people coming down the stairs could be heard.

"Oh damn, little babe looks just like Jaybird." Pansy blurted the moment her and Lavender stepped into the dim light in the basement. Hermione chuckled lightly.

"Is this the one Jay has a crush on?" Vi was looking at Pansy when she spoke and Lavender chuckled.

"Suspected crush, but yes." Hermione confirms sounding amused.

"I can see why. Hello, i'm Vi." The little girl smiles and introduces herself.

"I'm Pansy and this shaggy mutt is Lavender." Pansy introduces herself and Lavender with a bright smile on her face.

"Come on we should be going." Lavender says smiling at Vi as she steps closer to Hermione.

"Hogwarts?" Vi suddenly sounds highly excited and Hermione shakes her head.

"You, my little witch, need a wand first. We're off to Diagon Alley." Hermione grins and the eyes that had dimmed light up again happily.

"Is this real or am I dreaming?" Vi suddenly asks sounding entirely unsure of herself.

"This is real sweetheart. Come on." Lavender holds out her arm and the little girl hesitates before stepping forward and taking the blondes hand.

Pansy smiles and moves to Hermione's other side and takes her free hand the three others ready to be appirated but Hermione hesitates despite the noise coming from upstairs as the adults wake. Tilting her head she regards the Doberman for a moment before smiling at the dog, the animal trotted forward and lifted her large paws placing them on Hermione's shoulders. A moment later the only sound heard in the house was a loud crack as the group of people disappeared.

When they did pop back into existence they were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, Vi hunched and heaved for a moment but she was far too starved to actually throw up. Hermione regarded her for a moment before looking down the alley a small way. A smile lit her face and she took the young girls hand when she had righted herself and tugged her along, the other two witch's following quietly.

"I think we should have something to eat. Florean Fortescues has the best ice-cream" Hermione says happily ignoring the stares the small group of witch's were receiving.

They all went in and ordered three cones, Hermione paid opting not to have one and then they moved outside. Before Lavender could sit Hermione tugged her aside and took her coin purse out of her robes and handed it to the Pansy who was sitting with Vi at a small table. Pansy looked confused at the purse before looking at the other duo. The dog was sitting beside Vi also regarding the dirty blonde and the brunette beside her.

"I don't have the money off hand to pay for everything so if you guys want to finish up here we can meet you at Madame Malkins to get Vi new robes. If we don't get back in time I have the money for robes and books so head to Flourish and Blotts." Hermione explained smiling fondly.

"Oh, please don't waste your money on me." Vi spoke up suddenly and Hermione shook her head and grinned.

"Its not a waste little witch." Hermione pointed out seriously.

"Serious Hermione can afford it anyway. She got like... a heap of money from the Ministry because of her efforts during the war." Pansy explains chuckling.

"The war?" Vi sounds confused.

"Oh yeah there was a huge wizarding war last year, I'll tell you all about it." Pansy grins turning to give the little blonde her full attention. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Lavender.

Looking at the wolf Hermione's eyes immediately dilated seeing the small drop of ice-cream caught on the blondes bottom lip. The urge to lean forward and taste was so strong that Hermione was only able to control herself for a moment before leaning in and doing just that. The action caught Lavender off guard as the tip of Hermione's tongue cause the melted ice-cream Lavenders eyes went wide but she was able enough to return the soft kiss Hermione placed on her lips a moment later.

"Well that escalated quickly." Hermione mumbled when she pulled back. The kiss really had only been a brushing of lips.

"No kidding." Lavender still looked in a state of shock and Hermione chuckled.

"What happened to all that bravado from the last couple days?" The brunette teased only for Lavender to narrow her eyes.

"Ease up you too, you're drawing a crowd and there are children present." Pansy interrupted before anything else could happen between the two. The budding couple looked towards the Slytherin and the little blonde.

Vi was looking at the two with wide amused eyes and Pansy was just looking at them like they were a couple of gits. Frowning when the words registered Hermione looked up and around them to see several witches and wizards looking at them. The emotions on their faces were mixed but no one seemed completely disgusted.

"Yeah. Right, anyway... lets go." Hermione mumbles taking Lavenders hand and leading the wolf away from the laughter coming from their travelling companions.

"You kissed me." Lavender pointed out as they headed to towards to bank, Hermione was slightly worried about the reception she would receive but not enough that Lavenders words didn't amuse her.

"You're taking me on a date tomorrow, are you really so surprised?" Hermione retorts glancing at the werewolf.

"Pleasantly so. It was very unexpected." Lavender adds as the bank looms closer.

"Yes i'm... not sure what came over me to be honest." Hermione admits giving a slightly apologetic look only for Lavender to grin brightly.

"That's ok. Since the platform i've wondered what your lips would feel like." Lavender confessed grinning still.

"If you're lucky and that whole murder/rape thing doesn't happen tomorrow you might just get another one tomorrow." Hermione teases only to earn a gentle playful punch to the arm.

Lavender didn't speak again, she didn't really need too, and slid her hand into Hermione's twining their fingers together. Hermione welcomed the gesture happily and moved just that little bit closer to the blonde wolf beside her. Today was a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thoughts please?... please**

* * *

When the two stepped into the bank it was easy for Lavender to tell that Hermione was nervous, not only was she holding her breath and her and heart was pounding but the werewolf could smell the anxiety. Hermione was usually so hard to shake so its needless to say that it concerned Lavender, sure the brunette and her ex-best friends had released a dragon and rode out of the bank on its back killing people and goblins alike, but it was war times.

Lavender gently squeezed the brunettes hand and lead her along to the front desk where a surly looking goblin was sat scribbling something in a book. Hermione was taking short breaths but before they could actually reach the desk a hand caught the brunettes free hand tugging her to a stop. When the two turned they were face to face with Fleur and Bill Weasley an Hermione relaxed considerably.

"'ermione! I 'ave missed you!" Fleur spoke jubilantly and hugged the brunette pecking her right on the lips. That little move how ever was met with a growl from Lavender.

Hermione politely stepped back out of Fleur's grasp until her back brushed lightly against the wolf's chest and the Lavender seemed to calm considerably. Bill and Fleur both looked a little startled though and soon both faces morphed into ones of question. Hermione shifted and looked from Fleur to Bill and back again.

"Fleur, Bill, this is Lavender Brown." Hermione introduces the two to the blonde behind her was wearing a fierce scowl.

"Oh. Well zat makes considerable more sense zen." Fleur smiled past the brunette at the blonde werewolf who looks confused suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" Lavenders tone is slightly clipped but she sounds mostly curious.

"You growling for Fleur kissing Hermione. You're protective and possessive when it comes to your mate." Bill explains like its obvious but this information takes Hermione off guard and Lavender adopts a slightly nervous look as the brunette turns to look at her pointedly.

" _I'm_ your mate?" Hermione asks seriously and Lavender swallows before nodding.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione was frowning at this point but she didn't look too upset.

"Because, I told you. It'd destroy me if you didn't return my feelings. I wanted you to get to know me and hopefully come to love me because you wanted to not because you felt obligated because _I_ found my mate in you." Lavender explained softly and Bill and Fleur both looked apologetic.

"Silly wolf, you should know me better than that. I've been through too much to let things like that influence my choices." Hermione says gently and Lavender nods.

"Sorry, I know I should have told you." Lavender speaks softly still and Hermione just smiles.

"Don't fret. At any rate let me introduce you properly, this is Bill and Fleur Weasley." Hermione stepped beside Lavender and smiled.

"Hello Lavender. I'm sorry to hear about your curse. Hermione told us. She told you she had been staying with us right?" Billy spoke politely not a trace of judgement in his expression or tone.

"She had mentioned it yes. Did you all shag then?" Lavender blurts out suddenly causing Bill to blush and Fleur to smirk. Hermione remained calm.

"Yes a few times. Fleur can be very persuasive when she wants something and Hermione had confided her preferences with us early on." Bill explained blushing even brighter.

"Don't worry Lavender, you will not be disappointed in 'er skill." Fleur piped up and Hermione for a moment thought Lavender might attempt to tear the veelas throat out or something. Instead Lavender turned and faced her brunette.

"Three really good dates right?" Lavender inquired hopefully which only made Hermione laugh and nod.

"Yes, horny wolf." Hermione rolls her eyes but her companions all laugh softly.

"Anyway I hate to cut it short but we have a time limit and I need to get some galleons." Hermione explains her expression apologetic.

"Yeah I was wondering why you both were out of Hogwarts?" Bill prompted curiously.

"Official Hogwarts business. We... retrieved a... ward. Pansy is with her now. She and her sister Jay who is already at Hogwarts were being abused by muggle foster parents. We went to Kingsley but he... was less than helpful. Min sent the three of us to collect the girl but she needs robes and a wand and general supplies. We have to be back before dinner." Hermione explains in brief and Fleur looks furious.

"Zay abused ze small girls? I 'ope you 'exed zem into next millennium." The blonde curse-breaker snarls out.

"No, but Pansy did obliviate them and give them the the idea that they were going to turn themselves in an tell social services that the girls ran away. The Headmistress and Madame Pomfrey are going to take the girls in as their own." Lavender explains her voice hard. The thought of her friend and Vi being treated so badly making her as angry as it made Fleur.

"Good, they deserve worse." Bill grumbles.

"Indeed. Would you do me a favor? Visit Arthur tonight and tell him that we handled the problem an that there are no hard feelings?" Hermione asks gently and Bill frowns but nods.

"Sure thing, sweetling." He voiced using the term of endearment that he and Fleur had thought up for the brunette.

"Anyway, we shall let you boz return to your task. Visit during ze 'oliday, oui? Bring your wolf." Hermione grins and nods.

"Bye, see you both soon." Hermione says kindly a little upset to see her friends going.

"Bye, oh and Fleur... nice job on her underwear." Lavender grinned at the other blonde who also grinned and winked before Bill and Hermione dragged their respective partners away chuckling.

Hermione half dragged the blonde right to the front desk where she then cleared her voice before Lavender could even say anything. The goblin looked over the desk at the two and sighed heavily before finishing writing what he had been and setting down his quill, only then did he speak.

"Yes?" He spoke in a clipped annoyed tone.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal please." Hermione states firmly and the goblin nods.

"How much?" He huffs out clearly not happy to be there, or perhaps not happy that Hermione is there its hard to tell.

"250 Galleons please." Hermione informs looking expectantly at the goblin.

"We will collect that for you." The goblin picks up his quill and returns to writing but Hermione frowns.

"I cant get it myself?" She asks tilting her head as she looks at the Goblin who in return regards her with a cold sneer.

"Definitely not. Yourself, and Mr's Potter and Weasley are not long allowed into the vaults. For obvious reasons." The little creature spoke in a tone of disgust and Hermione blushed faintly but didn't speak again.

Personally Lavender thought it was more than a little but rude as the Golden Trio had saved the magical world from an era of savage tyranny. Sure they stole a dragon and did some serious damage to the banks structure but in the grand scheme of things Lavender would have imagined the Goblins had come out on the better side of things because of it. Clearly though the Goblins didn't see it that way and the blonde wondered just how long the little creatures could hold a grudge. Probably too long.

Hermione for her part simply stood to the side and waited without making eye contact with any of the other goblins, she did kind of understand why they would dislike her so much. She had caused quite the large amount of damage to the bank, probably killed more goblins than she had wanted too and if being serious its not like Goblins liked wizards before the war started. Still the goblins made her more than a little nervous, she'd sooner face the dragon again.

Finally after almost 15 minutes another goblin walked up an a little rudely handed, or rather tossed, a pouch to the brunette and then walked away. Frowning slightly Hermione didn't hesitate to tuck the pouch into her robe and grab the wolf's hand and all but flee the bank. They stepped out on the street and headed straight for Madame Manikins

"So... I thought you were gay." Lavender spoke up finally as they looked in the window to see Vi still being fitted, they decided to sit outside.

"I am I just wasn't above using Bill for my own pleasure. He wasn't above letting me. Fleur was always there to finish him." Hermione shrugged as she explained.

"That's.. interesting. I honestly cant say i've been with a guy before. I thought I wanted to when I dated Ron but... since the war its only been women." Lavender frowned thinking about it.

"Its not unpleasant, being with a man I suppose. Sex is sex, its supposed to feel good be it a man and a woman and it was never about emotion with Bill and Fleur, it was just... fun and felt nice. What about you though, you know who i've slept with?" Hermione points out taking Lavenders hand in her own just for the sake of touching the blonde.

"Oh. A couple of Mediwitches from St Mungos actually. Jeri McDonaldson and Kelly Pierce. They were... nice but there was really no emotion there either. I just wanted to forget the pain of my wounds and they were more than accommodating." Lavender shrugged and stepped closer to Hermione.

"You'll have to show me what you learned one day... soon." Hermione grinned at the blonde who's eyes dilated at the statement

"I very much plan too though I don't think you will be all that impressed, you've been in bed with a veela." Lavender points out chuckling softly and Hermione joins her.

They were still there chuckling with one another when the door to the Madame Manikins opened and Violet and Pansy stepped out, Pansy carrying a small bag no doubt containing the new sets of robes. Vi smiled brightly seeing that the two had returned and moved over to stand with them as the dog trotted after her. Pansy made her way over slightly slower as she seemed to be juggling putting change back in Hermione's coin purse.

"Vi, what's your dogs name?" Lavender asks suddenly as she bends down to scratch the dogs ears.

"Oh. Her name is Saeva, apparently its Latin for Savage. Jay named her." Vi explained smiling at the dog who was currently licking Lavenders jaw.

"I like it. So lets get this done so we can get you to your sister." Pansy speaks handing the purse back to Hermione who puts a few galleons from her pocket into it and hands it to Vi.

"You take this Vi, you can share it with Jay and if you happen to need anything you can order what ever you like. I have enough to pay for the rest of your stuff." Hermione smiles at the girl who actually tears up at the gesture.

"You're the best!" Vi sniffs and hugs Hermione who bends down to greet the embrace.

"Nah, i'm just a decent human. Come on, lets get this done. It's almost Lavs nap time." Hermione says in a conspiratorial whisper that she knows her wolf can hear. Lavender shoots a playful glare at Hermione and the giggling blonde.

They don't linger much longer before picking up the year one set of books, stopping and getting the young witch a cauldron and other potion making necessities before moving on to Olivanders. The wand maker had taken some time to himself, no doubt to recover from his trials during the war but had opened back up in time for the new school year. They walked into the shop and looked around, when Olivander saw Hermione he smiled fondly at her before turning his attention to the youngest witch.

It took several attempts but finally the little witch found a wand that suited her just fine. Willow, 11 ¾ inches, unicorn hair core. Vi listened as Olivander passionately explained the qualities of the core of the wand before he finally let them leave. Deeming that they were most done and since it was getting on in the afternoon they found a clear spot in the alley and prepared to appirate.

Appearing outside the gates of Hogwarts the little blonde didn't heave this time, instead she wobbled slightly and leaned heavily on Lavender who was beside her. Hermione gave them a minute, having become quite used to appirating herself, before urging them inside the gate that opened when they approached. It took a short while get to the castle as they had pointed things out and explained some things to Violet on the way up. She also stopped to stare at the castle in complete awe when it came into view.

They moved into the castle entranceway where a small house elf met them. Violet stared in complete wonder as the little creature took the girls belongings up to Minerva's quarters before telling the girls that they were to take 'Miss Morrison' up to the Headmistress' office. They set out promptly and made it through the empty halls quickly. On entering the office the Headmistress had been sitting at her desk with Poppy sitting on her lap. They seemed to sharing a tender but thankfully G rated moment.

"Ah, you're back. This must be Vi. Hello, I'm Minerva McGonagall and this is Poppy Pomfrey. When the Holidays occur you and your sister will be joining myself and Poppy to my cottage in the highlands." Minerva explains kindly when Poppy is standing beside her.

"Is everyone gay in the wizarding world?" Vi says after a moment clearly accepting hers and her sisters fate.

"Nah. I sway both ways." Pansy answers before anyone else gets a chance.

"Is it accepted?" Violet frowns slightly asking this but Lavender nods.

"Fairly well, more so than the muggle world from what I know." The wolf informs and Vi smiles.

"Good cause I know Jay is a lesbian and I would hate for people to pick on her for it." Violet explains protectively earning smiles from all those present.

"On that note, lets get the hat on you and get you sorted before heading down to dinner where your sister should be." Minerva grins stepping around the table and fetching an old warn hat from a shelf.

Placing the hat on the little girls head the group surrounding wait patiently for the verdict hoping that she will be a Gryffindor, even Pansy hoped so, as they all understood that the girls should be together. Thankfully it turned out the hat thought so too as a short moment later the booming verdict echoed through the office. Gryffindor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys really, the reviews/comments/thoughts you all have is great to read through.**

* * *

They had gone over the plan in the office, there going to let Saeva in the Hall first and then they were going to go in with Vi. They made their way down to the Great Hall, Poppy and Minerva with them. Stopping they pushed the door open just enough to let the dog in and left it ajar. They could hear several gasps and comments about the strange dog, some of the girls let out a soft cry of surprise. Finally though they heard what they had been waiting for and smiles spread out on all of their faces.

"Saeva?" Jays voice could be heard in the sudden silence of the hall and Vi gasped softly just outside.

"Go on, Vi." Pansy urged gently and they pushed the door open more the group turning and stepping in.

They could see Jay on the floor between the tables hugging the visibly excited dog that was licking at her face when she wasn't pressing her rather sturdy body into the small girl. They were almost half way to Jay when the little Gryffindor looked up and saw sister. The expressions on her face passed rapidly, surprise, confusion, shock and finally happiness as the little girl let out a squeal and launcher herself off the floor toward her sister. The silently sobbing Violet met her sister half way and they fell to their knees clinging to each other and crying.

"Merlin's balls." Pansy choked out covering her eyes and looking down at the floor, her shoulders shook slightly.

"Pan I had no idea you were such a..." Hermione trailed off searing for the word.

"Softy?" Lavender supplied mildly amused.

"Shuddap." Pansy mumbled and stalked over to Slytherin table and sat down heavily.

The two teenage witches remained standing by the Headmistress and the Mediwitch and were just turning back to look at the twins. Lavender was slightly behind Hermione so when Jay ploughed into the brunette they both fell into Lavender and all three went sprawling on the floor between the two older witches. Hermione was giggling as Jay squeezed her and Lavender with all her might half mumbling and half sobbing words that neither witch could understand.

"Jaybird, you got to let us up. Hermione is squashing me." Lavender gasped out playfully.

"Are you calling me fat?" Hermione retorted mock glaring at the blonde behind her when Jay got to her feet moving back to Vi and snuggling into her twin sister.

"You and I both know there isn't an ounce of fat on that body." Lavender says seriously only to quickly notice the shocked looks on the people closest to them.

"You ok that sounds worse than it really is." Lavender clarifies only for Hermione to laugh and kiss her on the cheek which only seemed to shock them all the more.

Hermione just grinned and stood up helping Lavender with her before Minerva ushered them all to sit down, it was the middle of dinner after all. The four Gryffindor witches took a seat at the table and began to eat ignoring the voices around them. Lavender in particularly ate like she was starving but for once Jay joined the wolf with her voracious appetite. Sensibly enough Violet ate slowly and only light foods that wouldn't upset her stomach. They all enjoyed several glasses of pumpkin juice before the end of dinner.

When they were back in the Head Girls room, the twins had gone to Gryffindor tower together, Hermione walked in and slumped back on the small sofa. Lavender took to the time to kick her shoes off before moving over and with a smirk she settled herself down on top of Hermione. Hermione had dropped one leg off the couch so her foot rested on the floor and wiggled a little until Lavender was nestled between her legs, when she was comfortable the brunette pulled Lavender down so the blonde head was resting on her chest.

Both witches let out soft sighs as they relaxed Hermione into the couch and Lavender on Hermione both rather content. In the backs of their minds they realised things were going a little quickly in regards to their relationship though now Hermione knew she was the wolf's mate she didn't care a little bit. She also realised that she didn't care one little bit that she effectively belonged to the werewolf now. She knew they would be together, she felt that much and she had no intention of fighting it.

"Today was... how did you do that kind of thing for a whole year?" Lavender asked after a while her voice sounding as relaxed as she felt.

"It was easier then. I always had something to distract me. What would we eat? Where were we going next? Were we safe enough with the wards we had? Its easier to worry about yourself than it is to worry about someone else. It was hard you know..." Hermione trailed off even as she seemed like she would continue.

"What's that?" Lavender prompted gently after a short while.

"It was hard to see that... to see the way seemingly pleasant people could treat those poor sweet little girls. They were true monsters." Hermione's tone had a slight edge to it as she thought about the people, the Walkers, that they had liberated Vi from today.

"Aren't I a true monster?" Lavender lifted her head and looked down at brunette.

"No. You are a wolf, instinct guides you during the full moon, you don't hide your true intentions. As far as I am concerned a monster is someone who can smile at your face but stab you in the back the moment you turn around." Hermione was serious and it made Lavender smile. The blonde was continuously astounded Hermione's depth of understanding.

"You... are incredible. I'm legitimately ashamed of not noticing before this year." Lavender confesses gently looking down at the witch beneath her.

"Don't be. We got there eventually. Besides I thought you were a complete prat when you were accusing me of wanting to steal Ron from you." Hermione chuckled at the disgusted look that crossed Lavenders face.

"What was I thinking." Lavender asked rhetorically only to be pulled down into a kiss by a soft hand tangled in her hair at the back of her head.

Unlike the first kiss they shared earlier that day this one was a whole new level of intimate. Their lips meshed and parted enough to allow tongues to connect and tangle, brush and explore. Neither knew who it had moaned softly into the kiss when their tongues had first touched but they had both decided that it must have been both of them. Hands didn't wander but the kiss lingered for a long while officially turning it into a heated make out session. One that broke all too soon.

Lavender had pulled back abruptly sitting back on her knees with her eyes closed she grabbed at her head. Hermione immediately realised something was wrong and voice her concern only it seemed to go ignored. Lavender dragged herself off the couch onto the floor gasping softly.

"Merlin... no... Hermione you need- ah!" The rest of what ever the young witch was going to say came out as a loud animalistic growl and when Lavender looked up with yellow wolfs eyes Hermione understood.

Hermione sat frozen unable to move as she watched the werewolf begin her change. They had been so distracted and so busy today, Lavender had forgotten to go to the dungeon to get her potion. The transformation seemed to be happening quicker than Remus' had the on the one occasion Hermione had witnessed that. Instead Lavender was already mostly changed her blonde hair receded and seemed to spread out over her lupine body.

Breathing heavily the wolf looked up from where it had been faced towards the floor and gazed right at Hermione. Hermione didn't know what to do, she knew how dangerous Remus had been and even though she had tried to get through to him she was still terrified. This was different, Lavenders wolf didn't terrify her as Remus had, instead it was oddly exciting to be gazed at so intently by the wolf. Taking a deep breath Hermione reached out with her left hand slowly reaching towards the wolf.

The yellow gaze didn't waver but the wolf quickly reached up and caught Hermione's wrist making the brunettes heart leap. The wolf slowly slid her fore-paw up the brunettes arm and pushing the sleeve up with it before finally looking at the demeaning scar and leaning forward a little licking an nuzzling the aching forearm. Hermione let out a soft moan full of relief as inexplicably the pain began to ebb if only momentarily.

Lavender looked back at Hermione again before lifting her large wolfish head and howling loud enough that no doubt everyone in the castle heard. Hermione was surprised by the desire to answer the howl that rose up in her chest. She bit it back but lifted her free hand to curl around the wolf's neck and pull her back down. The wolf went willingly and melted into Hermione looping long arms around the brunette and climbing onto the couch curling around Hermione.

Hermione for her part felt more safe right then than she had in a long while and she willingly snuggled down into the wolf glad that Lavender and her wolf agreed on Hermione being their mate.

It really didn't take long at all for Hermione to drift to sleep right there on the too small sofa with the distinctly wild werewolf wrapped around. Lavender remained awake for a time but she took soon fell asleep.

Hermione woke the next morning with a groan of pain clutching at her arm only to have her hand brushed away when the wolf moved around her whining softly. The wolf nuzzled and licked gently as if it knew it was soothing away the pain and Hermione quickly relaxed. The wolf how ever did not stop whining and whimpering resting its large head over Hermione's arm and looking up at her with adorable eyes considering how dangerous the wolf was.

"I know... but she cant fix it, wolf. I can only control the pain and with how its getting stronger I don't think that will last long. I don't know what can fix this..." Hermione spoke softly to the wolf rubbing her free hand over the velvety head.

The wolf lifted its head after a while and nuzzled into Hermione's tummy for a moment before pulling back and regarding its mate closely before its lips curled like a snarl, teeth bared. Hermione tilted her head and watched as the wolf opened its maw and with incredible gentleness took the brunettes arm between her powerful jaws. Hermione tilted her head as teeth gently clamped down on her arm without breaking the skin or hurting her and the wolf looked back up almost imploringly.

"You... think the curse could be broken with another one?" Hermione asks when understanding slowly dawns on her.

Gently the wolf released the arm and looked up at Hermione with large eyes as if looking into the brunettes soul. Hermione smiled and rubbed the soft ears gently and nodded leaning forward and nuzzling the wolfs soft muzzle. Lavender whined softly and Hermione stood and moved to the window looking out of the window, the moon would be going down in a few minutes.

"I will talk with Lavender about it ok? I promise." Hermione says softly to the wolf standing tall directly behind her.

As the moon started to dip below the horizon long wolfish arms wrapped around Hermione from behind pulling her back against a firm body. The minutes didn't seem long and soon Hermione could feel the form against her back shrinking and becoming softer, the arms under her own no longer covered in soft fur and were decidedly more human.

"She wants to turn you." Lavender spoke first.

"She thinks it will help with my cursed scar." Hermione points out just as soft as Lavender had spoken.

"Why didn't you run?" Lavenders breath brushes over Hermione's neck.

"I didn't have time." Hermione retorts gently.

"She could have killed you." Lavenders lips move on Hermione's skin now making her shiver.

"She loves me." Hermione sounds only as confident as she can while her voice is so husky with arousal.

"We do." Lavender confirms and confesses at the same time.

Hermione turns in Lavenders arms and wraps her own around the werewolf's neck leaning in and kissing the blonde deeply. Lips melding and tongues meeting as their bodies pressed together firmly. Hermione was hyper aware of the fact that the wolf was naked and one of her hands moved seemingly of its own accord. Sliding her hand down Lavenders back Hermione relished the shiver that ran through the wolfs body her hand only stopping when it was squeezing a firm buttocks. Lavender gasped into the kiss as Hermione pulled their hips flush against each other.

Things may have escalated, both witches wouldn't have minded even a little bit, except just as Hermione was pushing her knee between Lavenders there was a loud urgent knock at the door. Groaning in frustration they pulled back, Hermione's hand going to Lavenders hip as she took a brief moment before they broke apart completely. Lavender was standing there is all her glory not looking even a little bashful and Hermione openly looked her over.

"Maybe you should go up and toss something on? For some reason I hate the idea of anyone seeing you like this." Hermione confesses seriously.

"Possessive little witch." Lavender husks out pecking Hermione's lips before turning and walking upstairs. Hermione watches the sway of her hips until the blonde disappears.

Another knock sounds before Hermione can open the door and look out a little startled to see Minerva, Poppy, Auror, and Rolanda all looking concerned and immediately relieved upon seeing Hermione safe. Minerva reached out cupping the back of the witches head and pulled her into a firm hug that Hermione hesitantly returned.

"Oh Merlin, i'm so glad you're ok. Horace came rushing to my quarters last night after that howl and said that Lavender hadn't been down for her potion." Minerva explained hurriedly.

At that point Lavender came waltzing downstairs pulling a purple polo top on over her pale pink bra finishing her outfit of jeans and said top. Lavender ran her fingers through her hair as she came to stop beside Hermione whose eyes were will a little dark. Lavender gave a bashful smile and rubbed the back of her neck as she looked at the professors.

"Yeah with everything involving Vi yesterday I forgot all about taking the potion until it was too late. My bad." Lavender explained shrugging.

"I'm wondering how Hermione isn't dead." Rolanda speaks up and Hermione grins.

"She wouldn't hurt me. I'm the wolf's mate." Hermione's confession has all the women gaping at them before Lavender clears her throat.

"Kinky." Rolanda pipes up after a moment and Hermione just rolls her eyes.

"Yes anyway... Would you mind coming in for a moment?" Lavender asks the professors not only startling them but also Hermione who looks confused until gentle cool fingers brush over her scar.

With confused frowns the four older witches move into the room and take a seat when Lavender gestures the sofa and seats. Poppy and Minerva take the sofa while Aurora sits on an armchair and Rolanda perches on the arm. Hermione remains standing as does Lavender but the blonde moves herself and her mate into the space between the professors.

Looking at Hermione for permission Lavender smiles when her witch nods and then she slowly raises Hermione's scarred arm and the sleeve covering it. The professors knew of the scar so they regarded the two younger witches with curiosity until Lavender began to speak again.

"Since the first morning here Hermione has been waking up in pain, lately she wake with a scream and I am sure even Fleur and Bill will tell you this has been going on for a while now. Hermione says the pain is getting worse. The blade she was carved with was cursed, I can tell you for a fact it was imbued with a blood magic i'm not sure anyone has ever heard of. I can feel wolf blood in it." Lavender explains being met with the gasps of the faculty.

"Hermione why haven't you said anything?" Minerva asks seriously and the brunette shrugs.

"Because its increasingly worse, it wasn't always this bad. Only in the last week have I been waking up in agony. Its just... Bill and Fleur are trained curse-breakers and I have spent weeks with them going over all the possibilities but everything we tried just... bounced off. I can only hope to control the pain not stop it." Hermione admits after a moment.

"My touch, I assume because of the wolfs blood in the curse, seems to sooth the pain and though I don't mind touching Hermione it can be a little bothersome while trying to do spell work or write essays. The wolf though, wants to bite Hermione, she thinks it will take the pain away. I guess I just wanted to ask you all for help before we go to that. Replacing one curse with another seems mildly counter-prodictive." Lavender explains noticing the women watching her stroking Hermione's arm.

"Of course. I will make up some potions for the pain and we will look into it." Poppy says immediately the others nodding their agreement.

"Thank you." Hermione says softly slightly leaning into Lavender.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, we will figure this out and if not the wolf can have you." Rolanda chuckles teasingly.

"If you lot hadn't shown up she would probably be having me right now." Hermione speaks up smirking when the older women's jaws drop.

"On that note... we're leaving. I'm on Hogsmead duty today so I expect to see you both at breakfast in a half hour." Minerva says sternly though her eyes are sparkling with ill concealed amusement.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes as Lavender chuckled and the two girls wordlessly showed the professors out of the room. When they were alone Hermione turned and regarded her wolf for a moment before smiling and kissing her cheek as she proclaimed that she was going to show before breakfast.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm pretty much in love with this pairing and not just because im writing it. But i have to inform that i think there is only two (maybe three) more chapters before this one is wrapped up.**

* * *

"Come on!" Lavender urged the brunette witch that was trudging down the path towards the village.

"For someone who just ate there weight in toast and porridge you sure are lively." Hermione points out completely amused by the impatient werewolf.

"Well duh I want to go to Honeydukes and get a mountain of chocolate." Lavender huffed like it was obvious.

"Is that some kind of werewolf post-moon-phase craving or something?" Hermione inquires letting the wolf take her hands and tug her along a little quicker.

"No its a getting-prepared-for-my-monthly-visitor-in-the-next-couple-days kind of craving. What if I carried you?" Lavender really did have entirely too much energy.

"I have legs I will use them I think." Hermione retorts chuckling.

"You suck." Lavender falls into step beside the brunette who smirks.

"We'll see." Hermione retorts the innuendo clear and Lavender flushes slightly before the expression on her face brightens.

"We could skip Hogsmead, like the Headmistress said, she will be here so she wont be busting in on us." Lavenders tone is as suggestive as Hermione has ever heard it and she cant stop the slight shudder running along her body.

"Lav..." Hermione mumbles feeling entirely torn at the moment.

"Come on baby... I can smell how much that thought appeals to you." Lavender husks pressing herself into Hermione's back at this point her arms wrapping around the brunettes waist.

"That is so unfair! Using your stupid wolf senses on me." Hermione pouts and continues walking pulling Lavender with her.

Lavender herself huffed realising her seduction wasn't working either and instead resigned herself to simply walking at the brunettes pace. If she was honest she really didn't mind as it meant she got more time with just the brunette. She had been finding it hard to restrain from jumping the brunette since yesterday when Fleur had let slip about the whole mate bit. Hermione was so accepting of the fact and that in itself was a turn on for Lavender, not to mention she was still very much feeling her wolfs desire to take its mate.

Hermione was in a similar state, she had slept with Fleur and Bill but they were the only ones and only when they invited her into their bed. Even so she didn't have any kind of romantic ties to them so it was simple carnal pleasure that she sought with them. With Lavender It was all different, she did have romantic feelings towards the blonde wolf and she knew that Lavender reciprocated them. She sincerely wanted to throw the wolf down vanish her clothes and take her right there. But that would be inappropriate and she didn't intend to get intimate with Lavender on that scale where she could be interrupted.

Without talking again they made their way from to the village where Hermione and Lavender both decided to go and have a warm butter beer before going to Honeydukes. They sat down at a table each on the same side of the table and Lavender pressed herself close to Hermione. Hermione slung an arm around the wolf and yawned slightly clearly content.

"Well... I cant say I expected to see you snuggle with a girl." Rosmerta says suddenly turning up beside their table.

"Hello Ros." Lavender mumbled not moving away from Hermione, the brunette smirked at the innkeeper.

"Lavender Brown. Was that you I heard howling in the forest last night?" Rosmerta asked a smile on her face and Lavender shook her head.

"No she was in the castle with me last night." Hermione explains smiling when she sees Pansy walk in and over to them.

"Terrorising the castle I hear. Professor Slughorn was beside himself this morning thinking you'd maimed Hermione for sure." Pansy added as she sat across from the content looking couple.

"Forget my potion one time." Lavender sighs exaggeratedly.

"You forgot your potion?! How is Hermione alive?" Rosmerta sounded completely shocked.

"Aw, the wolf just wanted to sleep. She is very well behaved with me... No but in all seriousness the wolf recognises me as her mate." Hermione explains sipping her drink casually.

"You don't really have a normal life huh Granger? Find out you're magic, face death annually, torture, fight in wizard war and now you're mated to a wolf. Kinky freak." Pansy pipes up smirking at the couple. Hermione pokes her tongue out.

"You have no idea." Hermione smirked only for Rosmerta to roll her eyes.

"I'm too old and have been with out sex for way to long to be sitting here listening to this." The innkeeper speaks up.

"Oh Ros, I could help you out with that." Pansy purrs at the innkeeper who blushes slightly.

"When it gets bad enough that I become a lesbian I will owl you. Butter beer?" Ros asks the raven haired Slytherin before walking off without an answer leaving the three women giggling at the table.

The three had had a couple butter-beers each and had just chatted in general, most wondering what they had all done over the summer while the school was being rebuilt. Lavender had spent most of her time in the hospital, spending a short amount of that time in the company of one of two mediwitchs which surprised Pansy. Hermione had obviously spent the majority of her time at Hogwarts rebuilding spending a total of two days in Australia where she found out that her parents had been found and killed the rest of the time was spent with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage.

Pansy's 'holiday' had been the most surprising to hear about as the Slytherin had contacted Auror Gruger, a senior Auror she had met a few times at pure-blood balls. Pansy had informed the Auror that her parents Daisy and Markum Parkinson had fled to Germany. They had been found and apprehended quickly. Though the Parkinsons weren't Death Eaters, they were firm supporters of Voldemort and Pansy felt no love for them. They had been abusive the entire time she had been with them, both physically and verbally. Pansy had inherited a large some of money when her parents were put in Azkaban.

After drinks they had split up, Pansy told Vi and Jay she would meet them to show them around the village while Hermione had promised Lavender that they could go where ever it was she was planning to take the brunette. After getting a sickening amount of chocolate from Honeydukes they set off. Hermione was glad she had brought her bottomless bag, she had made it a point not to carry it around so much any more but Lavender had encouraged her to bring as the blonde was planning a picnic.

"So i'm hoping you're not afraid of the Forbidden Forest." Lavender started as she gently pulled Hermione off the path and into the tree line of said forest.

"I think i've spent more time within these woods than I would like but... I trust you not to murder and rape me." Hermione teased and Lavender rolled her eyes looking amused.

"Nah I'd rape you and then murder you, i'm not into that whole necrophilia bit." Lavender retorts taking the brunettes hand and tangling their fingers.

"Yeah that so messed up." Hermione chuckled kissing the blondes cheek.

"No kidding. I'm not going to murder or rape you. Actually I think we can both learn from this little adventure." Lavender says smiling mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" The brunette frowns looking at her wolf.

"You will see. Come on I know the perfect spot for this picnic. Bit of a walk though." Lavender picked up her pace and Hermione had to lengthen her stride to keep up with the energetic witch.

They walked in companionable silence for almost a half an hour before they stepped into this surprisingly light clearing. Hermione took in the scene and couldn't help but feel quite at home here. There was a magic here that she could feel and it was warm to her though she didn't understand it at all. She had felt wards as she passed through them but this wasn't the same, this entire clearing was enchanted.

Lavender had moved and stood in the center of the clearing breathing deep the air around her with her eyes closed an a happy smile on her face. When she opened her eyes she stood and regarded Hermione who looked around curiously the look on her face one of happiness. She was sure Hermione couldn't see what she could but she had no doubt the brunette could feel it. In due time she planned to reveal this clearings secret, but only if things worked out a certain way.

"Come on baby, we'll be picnicking right here." Lavender calls the brunette woman who was still looking around the clearing.

"This place is... its beautiful." Hermione says moving closer to Lavender and handing the enchanted beaded bag to the blonde.

"You have no idea. We will eat Hermione, you can gush over the clearing while we do that." Lavender chuckles taking the bag and pulling out first the chocolates they had brought and then a blanket.

Lavender laid out the blanket in the center of the clearing before starting to pull out the food. She had made a trip to the kitchen right after breakfast and gotten a small spread of food, she knew she would eat most of it but she made a point to get some lighter food that Hermione would like. Once it was all laid out she looked to see Hermione was still looking around the clearing so she simply reached up and tugged hard on the witch's right arm.

Hermione stumbled at the sudden tug on her wrist and found herself stumbling into the squatting blonde. The action caused them both to fall to the ground but Hermione found herself steadied and placed gently between the blondes bent legs. Lavender took the opportunity to wrap her arms around the brunette and rest her chin on her shoulder. They both settled comfortable against each other and Hermione let out a contented sigh that was echoed by Lavender.

"This is nice." Hermione spoke quietly as if she would ruin this place if she spoke too loudly.

"Extremely so. Does it hurt to badly?" Lavender asks moving one of her hands to slide up the sleeve of Hermione's sweater and caress the scar.

"Not when you do that." Hermione confessed easily.

"I like touching you. We should eat though, they will be here soon." Lavender gently withdraws her hand from the loose sleeve and grabs a sandwich handing it to Hermione.

"They who?" Hermione inquires taking the sandwich in her hand.

"You will see soon. Eat." Lavender urges gently grabbing a sandwich for herself.

Along with the food which consisted of a few different kinds of sandwiches and a couple of pieces of shepherds pie they also had either Butter-beer or Pumpkin juice to drink. They ate in comfortable silence clearing up most of what was laid out before them. When they were done they started to pack up the left over back in the bottomless bag and then they relaxed again.

Hermione was laying with Lavender on the blanket holding her hand as she looked up at the shy above them watching clouds pass slowly as they lay content. It was because they were looking up that Hermione didn't see them but Lavender heard them when they came and looked to her right and then her left. In a loose circle around them they stood and regarded the couple in the center.

"Hermione. Look around." Lavender urged gently and Hermione hummed softly before doing as she told. She startled upright the moment she saw them.

Standing around them were seven unnaturally large wolves watching them, the creatures postures were relaxed, not aggressive in the slightest. Hermione looked around, there were two, the largest two were rather dark furred but the other five were varying degrees lighter in their coat. Yet they still have the same colored eyes, all yellow and bright like Lavenders during the full moons but at the same time there was a human quality to them.

"Lav..." Hermione's voice was soft and question.

"Don't look at me love, look at them. Focus like you did with Saeva. Those two." Lavender pointed to the darker two wolves as she spoke and Hermione did as she was told.

Much as she had with the twins Doberman, Hermione focussed completely on them and a swirl of emotions ran through her. Confusion, curiosity, wariness but mostly she felt a sense of familiarity. These animals were pack mates, her pack mates and she had to accept them. It was confusing and yet at the same time not when she realised she was feeling what the wolves were. With a tilt to her head Hermione shifted now on her knees and leaned slightly closer to the wolves.

Suddenly acceptance rolled through her and the seven wolves all converged on her at the same time moving and nuzzling her and Lavender, each sniffing or licking at the two girls mouths before baring their throats or stomachs. Hermione watched the large male do exactly that, lay on his back and bare his throat to her and without being able to explain why she would do it she leaned down and opened her mouth pressing into the fur of his throat, she mouthed gently before pulling back.

At this point the wolves went crazy with their excitement, the smallest, a little male by the seems of it, lifted his head and sang to the skies slowly joined by the other six and Hermione and Lavender both revelled in the chorus of their song. Hermione and Lavender both itched to join but it confused Hermione more until she looked down at her arm, it wasn't aching right now. Understanding flooded through her and she traced the offensive word, she could feel her pulse pounding beneath it.

"I'm already cursed with the wolf aren't I?" Hermione whispers and the blonde nods beside her, her hand buried in the alpha females ruff.

"Yes. Not a true werewolf, but there is definitely a wolf within you. She comes out in different ways." Lavender explains gently.

The small male that had first howled moved right up to Hermione pressing his chest to her own and curling his head over her shoulder in what would only be described as a hug, he sat on his haunches like he had no intentions of moving. Slowly Hermione brought up her arms and wrapped them around his strong neck holding him to her and getting what comfort he offered. Lavenders hand brushed over her back gently as she moved just a little closer.

"These wolves are the children of werewolves. They are quite possibly centuries old." Lavender explained gently.

"How is that possible?" Hermione is genuinely interested and it make Lavender smile to hear 'the bookworm' sounding so interested in learning like she used to.

"From what I have been told when two werewolves mate during the full moon, well... this is the result." Lavender gestures the wolves now laying comfortably around them save from the smallest male who was dozing with his head in Hermione's lap.

"So these are essentially werewolves?" Hermione was idly rubbing the little males ears as she looked around at the others.

"Essentially. More wolf than human but they are incredibly intelligent." Lavender smiles and just because she leans over and kisses Hermione's cheek.

"They are so calm with us, with me. Why do they accept me?" Hermione frowns a little when this thought occurs to you.

"They don't just accept you Hermione, they see you as superior to them. They sense the wolf in you but more than that they sense the power." Lavender explains seriously and Hermione's frown only gets deeper.

"But what about you, they treat you the same." The brunette points out turning to the blonde.

"That's because they know i'm your mate. Your equal." Lavender smiles at her brunette who beams.

Hermione would never deny that she thoroughly enjoyed being the blondes equal, her mate, simply hers. Lavender in such a short time had made Hermione feel so many different things but most predominately she felt love for the wolf beside her. Smiling brightly she surged forward and pressed a kiss on her witch's soft lips smiling against them and filling Lavenders curl up as well.

"I love you, Lavender." Hermione mumbles against soft lips.

"And I you." Lavender responds before the kiss deepens, fuelled by the passion they had for one another.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next chapter will be the last i think. I might do an epilogue but i think i will leave that up to you guys.**

 **Reviews are encouraged.**

* * *

The next three weeks went smoothly for the werewolf and her cursed girlfriend. They had both been sorely tempted to give into their baser needs but Hermione insisted they wait until the third date. Reluctantly Lavender had agreed but really she had been content to simply spend time with her love. Ever since the day in the clearing Hermione hadn't been shy in the slightest about being close to Lavender, touching, kissing, simply feeling herself close to the werewolf.

Lavender recognised this for what it was, the wolf that Hermione had been cursed with showing itself in different ways. Hermione was gradually beginning to feel it more, even through the potions that Poppy had given her to reduce the pain of her scar, the more the scar agonised the brunette the more the wolf showed itself. Lavender had watched her these last three weeks, seeing the change in Hermione, where she had been confident before she was far more so now, an alpha in her own right.

During the three weeks, Lavender and even Pansy, Vi, and Jay once they found out, encouraged the brunette to get in contact with Ron and Harry. Reluctantly she owled them hoping to meet with them this coming weekend at Hogsmead. Both Wizards were accepted into the Auror training program regardless of their NEWTS scores and like the other eager teenage boys they were they had accepted the offer. Thankfully they had also accepted Hermione's desire to meet, which was were she, along with Lavender and Pansy were going now.

"How do you think they will react?" Hermione inquires to her two companions.

"We will find out soon enough there wolfy." Pansy mumbled distracted reading through the list of things the twins had asked for from Honeydukes.

Pansy had spent the most time with the twins out of most of them and so had developed quite the bond with the two. It was easy to see that Violet was the alpha twin as she avidly protected her little sister along with Saeva who Minerva had no problems allowing to stay with the twins. Still the twins grew on Pansy the most and the older girl doted on the girls. They had given her a list of candies they wanted and Pansy had been all too happy to set off on her task of retrieving them. It was almost laughable, a Slytherin running errands for Gryffindor's

"Yeah thank you Captain Obvious." Hermione rolled her eyes at the raven haired girl who didn't even notice.

Pansy had been told shortly after the first date where Lavender had explained to Hermione about what the curse was doing to her in regards to the wolf blood. Since that time Pansy had taking to calling Hermione any wolf or dog related name she could think of. Thankfully for both parties the only one the Slytherin hadn't called her was a bitch.

"Welcome. Look at this, they are making up for lost time, they want like a dozen chocolate bars. Each!" Pansy exclaimed pointing at the list making Lavender laugh and Hermione roll her eyes.

"What ever, you love those little brats." Lavender reminds affectionately.

"Well duh, you think I'd run around after Gryffindor's if I didn't?" Pansy made a face of disgust that had Hermione snicker.

They continued on into the village making a beeline for the Three Broomsticks and only stopping at the bar to order their warm butter-beers before making their way to a table. They sat at one of the big tables as they were expecting the boys to be there soon and they all sat on the one side, Hermione between her girlfriend and her once-enemy-now-best-friend. They weren't there long before Ros showed up with their drinks opting to bring them over since it was earlier enough that is was slow enough for her to be able to get away from the bar.

"Ladies, how's it going?" Rosmerta inquired politely as she set the three drinks before the three girls.

"Good. How are you Ros?" Hermione smiled fondly at the older woman even as she leaned into Lavender slightly, the action was more obvious than she had realised.

"Well enough. You two look cosy." The innkeeper pointed out slightly amused.

"Oh... yeah well. She's mine." Hermione shrugged and grinned at the older woman who just chuckled, Lavender didn't try to deny it.

"Well i'm happy for you. Everyone deserves their happiness, especially these days." Rosmerta nodded her tone one of knowing.

"What about you sweetheart? Thought about my offer?" Pansy speaks up grinning exaggeratedly at the older woman.

"Pansy Parkinson you are a sleaze. But the answer is still no, _sweetheart_." Rosmerta rolls her eyes at the raven haired teenager.

"You wound me." Pansy places her hand over her heart giving the innkeeper a sad look.

"You're cute, I'll give you that. Enjoy, ladies." Ros said chuckling before she walked off.

The three watched the innkeeper walk away before giggling and taking up their drinks. They sat and talked and joked for almost a half an hour before finally the door opened and the din in room fell too almost total silence. Looking up the three noticed Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in their Aurors robes walking into the Inn. Hermione shifted sitting a little straighter but still close to Lavender and Pansy edged slightly closer to the brunette.

The two boys smiled at the Inns occupants before noticing Hermione, surprised flickered across their faces, no doubt because of the company with her. The boys step faltered but they made it to the bar where they each ordered drinks as the volume picked up again. Only once they had been given the drinks, Hermione was surprised to see they had gotten firewhiskey, did they turn to the table the three women were already at.

"So... made some new friends have you?" Ron was the first to speak as he sat and the comment had all three women frown.

"Hello Ron, Harry. How are you both?" Hermione asks nursing her drink and ignoring Ron's comment.

"You care all the sudden?" Harry spoke up finally and the brunette cringed.

"Ease up. She hasn't done anything wrong." Pansy defends and Hermione just places a hand on Pansy's arm.

"Its ok Pan, they obviously have something to say. Let them." Lavender speaks up from beside Hermione.

"So is that it then? You three are all chummy now? Forget about us did you?" Ron leans on the table his tone more bored than it was mean.

"I beg your pardon? Forget about you? You two threw me out!" Hermione bit out exasperated.

"You left! You were being a total bitch. Never mind us and what we were going through, it had to be all about you!" Harry hissed and Hermione frowned.

"I had just found out my parents had been killed so bloody well excuse me!" Hermione's tone was a little shrill.

"Good for you! My bloody brother had just been killed as well. You were meant to be there with them but where were you?!" Ron accused and finally Hermione understood. They blamed her.

During the final battle Hermione and Ron had branched off from one another to help the others. Ron had said he was going to find Ginny while Hermione said she would look for the twins to make sure they were safe. It was while she was heading towards where the twins said they would be that Hermione had saved Lavender, an act she could no longer and would never again regret. When the brunette had turned up it was to find Fred had already been felled. Shortly afterwards she had found Ron and Ginny pinned down in the hall, Hermione had stepped in to help Ginny against Bellatrix.

"I was there Ron, I was just too late." Hermione's tone is slightly pleading and she hates herself for that. This wasn't her fault.

"Tell that to George!" Ron fires back loudly and Hermione snaps slamming her palm down on the table.

"Screw you Ron! What was I supposed to do? Save everyone!? Where the hell was you, why didn't you go and find Fred and George? Instead you chose to go and find Ginny because it was easier for you! Well screw you damn it. That was not my fault and you have no right to be such an ass about it!" Hermione all but snarled the words out and her eyes had slowly gone lighter and brighter the more her fury mounted until her wolf showed through.

Lavender gently rested her hand on the brunettes shoulder and Pansy was gently trying to get her to sit back down as they had drawn the attention of the inns occupants. Hermione was shaking mad and it took all her willpower to sit back in her seat, Ron and Harry were looking at her with shock and accusation.

"No wonder you're running with her, she bit you didn't she? Turned you into a monster." Harry was the one to speak and it shocked Hermione to hear the boy call anyone a monster.

"No you bloody prat! Lavender wouldn't do that to me! If you must know, while I was with Bellatrix, being tortured and interrogated she cursed me with that damn blade. While you idiots were screaming for me in the basement, while I was screaming for her to stop and she carved this fucking word into my arm! She gave me the wolf and its pure, constant, bloody agony!" Hermione's voice was shaking and her hands were as well. The two boys sat looking guilty now and it was only a slight satisfaction to the clearly upset girl.

"You could have... I don't know. You never tried to contact us after, you just ran and hid." Ron mumbled not looking at the brunette.

"I didn't bloody hide Ron, if I wasn't at Hogwarts I was with Bill and Fleur at Shell Cottage." Hermione sighed frustrated with this whole thing. Why had she let Pan and Lav talk her into this?

"What the bloody hell was you doing at Shell Cottage?" Ron demanded a frown creasing his brow beneath his shaggy red hair.

"Because you prats threw me out and I needed somewhere to stay... They were at the Burrow when I went there and offered to let me stay." Hermione rubbed her face.

"Why would you stay with them? Fleur's a slut and Bill has been a real arse lately." Ron huffed and Hermione's eyes flashed.

"Fleur isn't a slut. She's a beautiful person and she doesn't deserve your bullshit." Lavender defends immediate which pleases Hermione.

"Not a slut, I suppose you would know Lavender." Harry spoke up and Hermione actually growled, the deep rumbling sound ripping from her throat.

"Don't you dare! You don't know her. As soon as you got a chance you left all of us behind. None of us are the same people so don't you dare judge her." Hermione snarls out and the two boys stiffen and nod.

"Baby you need to calm down, its too close to the full moon." Lavender says gently and Hermione nods stiffly.

"You're right. I'm out of here anyway. This was a mistake." Hermione huffs and with impressive agility she steps on the bench she had been sitting on and daintily leaps over Lavender.

She was half way towards the door when she stopped and turned back and with a rather malicious look on her face she looked right at Ron. She had been aware that he at one point had feelings for her, he had kissed her in the chamber of secrets after all.

"Fleur isn't a slut but she is really good in bed... oh and Bill has a massive cock. Something else about your brothers you have to live with falling _short_ at." Hermione could see the mirth in most of the occupants eyes, including her girlfriend and Pansy's but it was the look on Ron and Harry's faces that brought her the most pleasure. She turned with a smirk on her lips and wink at the chuckling Rosmerta and fled the inn.

Hermione had made it all the way back to the castle before she ran into anyone and the person she had bumped into was Minerva. Horace Slughorn was the one of Hogsmead duty this weekend so Minerva was just walking around the halls, Poppy was also on Hogwarts duty. Hermione smiled but Minerva greeted her with a somewhat nervous smile in return.

"Mione, a moment?" Minerva gestured back out into the castle grounds and Hermione nodded falling into step beside her.

"What's up Min?" Hermione asks after the Headmistress remains silent for a while.

"Hermione we have looked, all the professors have and... without knowing the curse there is just no way..." Minerva trailed off but Hermione just nodded.

"It's ok. Lavender and I have talked about it. There is... I am a wolf already Minerva. My characteristics Lately my senses have been off the charts, i'm so... anxious with the moon rising in a few days. I'm going to let Lav bite me. There are worse things to be than a werewolf and I... I cant live with this pain any more" Hermione explains gently and Minerva looks a little pained.

"You're right, I just wish we could have helped you." Hermione smiles brightly and wraps her arms around the older woman.

"It's ok. Truly, I want to be with Lavender and the wolf wants me to with her always. I don't mind the wolfs curse. Did you know there is a pack of wolves? They are huge, Lavender explained that they are children of werewolves that have mated during the full moon. Isn't that incredible. They are hundreds of years old." Hermione explained a happy smile on her face as she thinks about the pack in the forest.

"I was not actually aware. I knew there were werewolves but not the way you describe. You know, wolves are noble, loyal creatures. I see you like that. Fiercely protective, a leader, savage when you need to be... I think you can do a lot with your life, true werewolf or not." Minerva smiles fondly as she looked down at the shorter Gryffindor.

"You are exactly what I needed. I've had a shite day so far." Hermione asked wrapping her arms around the woman she was fast becoming to see as a mother figure.

"Tell me about it?" Minerva encouraged patting the brunettes back. So she did.


	13. Chapter 13

**Smutty, conclusiony, a tad funny... this is the final chapter. If you want an Epilogue to clear anything up feel free to PM or Review and i will see what i can do otherwise im not inclined. If you think it sucks... well you can let me know ;)**

 **Reviews please.**

* * *

Lavender's wolf was sitting on the floor with her lupine head resting on Hermione's lap whining constantly. An hour ago when the wolf had come out to meet the moon in the safety on their chambers and shortly after Hermione had offered her scarred arm. The wolf refused to let her viciousness show but she had made it a point to do as much damage to the scar as she could. Hermione had only a couple of minutes ago gotten done wrapping the torn arm with gauze and a bandaged. The wolf was still apologetic.

"Little wolf, stop, we needed this remember. This is... this is so mild compared to what the scar was doing to me." Hermione reassured her hands finally resting on velvety ears. The wolf continued to whine.

"If you don't stop I will run by myself tomorrow." Hermione scolds gently but it seems to work well enough as the wolfs ears perk a little before folding back against her head and she huffs.

"That's better. Now i'm tired do you mind if I sleep?" Hermione asks and the wolf moves scooping Hermione right off the couch with surprising strength and carrying her up to the brunettes bed.

Lavenders wolf sits the brunette in the middle of the room before climbing and curling into Hermione's bed and fixing her eyes on the currently amused brunette. Hermione simply rolls her eyes and moves to get some clothes to sleep in. The wolf continued to watch as the brunette stripped down to her light purple lace thong and matching bra. Looking at her clothes and not her wolf the brunette had a sudden devious thought and she had to school her face not to let it show.

Instead of just tossing off her bar and pulling on her sleep clothes the brunette stood side on to the bed and reached behind herself. Slowly she unclasped her bra and pulled the straps down her arms, she didn't have to look to know the wolf was watching, the low whine was indication enough. She was struggling hiding her smirk and she let the bra drop to the floor. She moved, turning the way that would give Lavenders wolf a full frontal and reached for her top only to 'accidentally' drop it.

Bending slowly at the waist she ran one of her hands up her leg, and according to both Bill and Fleur her legs went on for days, and around to gently smooth over her own behind. She knew she wasn't playing fair but it was a good distraction for the wolf, she hoped anyway. The moment her hand lightly cupped her bare cheek she felt a warm silky body press against her back as arms came up around her.

The wolf growled low in Hermione's ear, which gave her chills of the best kind, and then ripped the shirt from Hermione's loose grip and tossed it aside. Before she could even ask what was happening the wolf lifted the brunette and carried her over to the bed, still growling, and set her on it. Moving until she was comfortably laying with Hermione curled into her body the wolf possessively cupped one of Hermione's bare breasts and nibbled her shoulder before going quiet.

Hermione chuckled lightly getting the picture, that's enough. She calmed herself knowing the wolf would keep her warm and not minding her mates possessive arm or fore-paw in the slightest. Settling down Hermione snuggled deeper back into the wolfs warmth and closed her eyes suddenly feeling drained. She assumed that had a lot to do with the bite on her arm and the full wolfs curse taking hold, it was a full moon and she had worked it out that tomorrow she should turn completely.

She hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until she woke to the feeling of fingers tweaking an already stiff nipple as lips suckled at her neck. Before she could stop it a soft moan tore from her lips and her back arched slightly as she rolled onto her back. Blinking her eyes open when the lips were removed from her skin she gazed up at Lavender taking in the lust darkened eyes. The yellow in the usually brown eyes proved the wolf was still aware but no longer in control as she had been while the moon was high.

"You teased her. I had to listen to how badly she wanted to make you hers last night. How badly she wanted to fuck you. You're a tease Granger." Lavender's voice was delightfully husky and it had Hermione clenching her legs together.

"Lav..." She gasped the name as the blonde gently tugged her nipple.

"I have to have you Hermione..." Lavender had leaned down whispering the words in the brunettes ear. The hot breath against her neck almost made her shiver as much as the hand sliding down her flat stomach did.

"Only, uh..." Hermione's voice caught as the gentle hand moved under her thong, she was glad she shaved that space. "Only if I can have you too." She finishes a low moan escaping as exploring fingers trailed over her decidedly soaking labia.

"You've always had me." Hermione's breath hitched as two slim fingers easily and suddenly pushed deep inside her.

The brunette wasn't particularly shocked by how easily her body accepted Lavender, after all she was already quite wet. She was shocked, how ever, by the ease with which Lavender figured out what worked best for the brunette. It didn't take long for Hermione to be panting heavily, when she wasn't moaning loudly, and gripping either the bed or Lavenders shoulder as if to anchor herself. The pressure was building fast and Hermione wasn't sure she would last much longer, it hadn't been very long to start with.

In fact it might have been embarrassing if she wasn't so focussed on the immense pleasure those skilled fingers were giving her. She just needed a little more, a little something else and she knew she would come. Vaguely she was aware of herself begging, Hermione Granger begging, for more. More Pleasure. More Lavender. Lavender immediately complied with Hermione's plea's and simultaneously entered the brunette with a third finger while pressing her thumb on the ache little nub just above.

It was all Hermione needed, the extra friction, the extra stimulation. Arching her back the brunettes body tensed, muscles tightening around the blondes fingers as walls fluttered and a loudly moaned name slipped past her lips. Lavender watched in complete awe as her girlfriend, her mate, came hard. The fine sheen of sweat glistened in the light just now filtering in the window made Hermione look all the more appealing and as she looked down at the glorious sight below her intense pleasure flowed through her.

Lavender was so caught off guard by the orgasm that took her that she seized all movements, which included bringing Hermione down from her own high, and she moaned softly biting her lip and screwing her eyes closed. Hermione looked up and watched Lavender, confused for a moment before she realised what was going on with her lover. She shivered realising Lavender had reached her own orgasm, without receiving any physical sexual stimulation. Hermione found it a total turn on.

Gently, while Lavender was still shaking from her own climax, Hermione sat up and removed the fingers from her still gently clenching core. While watching the heavily breathing blonde Hermione lifted the hand and took the slick fingers into her mouth, tasting herself as she cleaned off the slim fingers. The moment Lavender felt moist, warm lips wrap around her fingers she looked up and her entire body shuddered at the sight. Lavender was convinced that if she was not still coming down she would be coming again in that moment.

"That was incredible, Lavender." Hermione released the now clean fingers and curled her hand around the back of the blondes neck pulling her into a deep kiss.

Even though they were both short of breath they each relished the moment, lips moving, meeting and caressing one another's as tongues sought refuge in the cavern of one or the others mouths. Sadly, because of the initial shortness of breath, they had to break apart after only a short time. Hermione slumped back and took a deep breath as Lavender lay down beside her and and wrap an arm loosely over her.

"You came." Hermione states after a moment and when she glances at Lavender she can see a deep blush covering the wolfs face, neck and upper chest.

"You... I... It caught me off guard." Lavender mumbled burying her face in the pillow beside the brunette.

"Don't be embarrassed. It was incredibly sexy witness that." Hermione confessed rolling to her side and running her fingertips down Lavenders side.

"Yeah? That's never happened to me before." Lavender sounded a little unsure and Hermione smiled.

"Absolutely. The only thing that would have been better if I had actually been the one to make you come." Hermione grins when Lavender shivers slightly.

"Well... you can go first next time. For now though i'm super hungry and I we have classes very soon. Lets go shower." Lavender rolled off the bed and in all her glory walked towards the door.

"One track mind." Hermione groaned but rolled her eyes amused as she got up to follow the blonde.

"You made me ruin my thong. It was one of my favourites." Hermione mumbled as she made her way downstairs.

"You brought it on yourself." Came Lavenders unrepentant voice from the bathroom. Hermione made a mocking face but knew her wolf was right.

During breakfast Hermione and Lavender were sitting with the twins between them and Ginny and Neville directly across from them. Hermione found she also had a voracious appetite that morning and she wasn't sure it was because of the new more complete curse or if it was because of this mornings activities. Either way Hermione was letting the wolf eat its fill, that was until the twins were pushed aside and suddenly Pansy was sitting between the two younger girls.

"So... you wolves shagged didn't you." It wasn't so much a question as a statement and it had the twins and Ginny and Neville choking on their breakfast.

Lavender blushed faintly and Hermione grinned looking at the Slytherin who was invading Gryffindor space. Pansy ignored the sour looks she was receiving for other Gryffindor's, it was clear by now that the Slytherin was quite close with not only Lavender and Hermione but also the Morrison twins. Ginny even held many a conversation with Pansy these days and Neville had gotten used to her presence as well.

"Maybe, but i'm not sure the twins need to know the sordid details." Hermione points out smirking at the Slytherin witch.

"Hermione you didn't! I thought you were like... the perfect virgin!" Ginny spoke aghast and Lavender and Pansy both snorted in amusement. Even the twins looked amused.

"Hermione? A Virgin? She's shagged your brother." Pansy speaks up earning a fierce glare from the brunette in question.

"Ron!? You had sex with Ron!?" Neville was the one to speak and he looked as shocked as Ginny in that moment.

"No I didn't sleep with bloody Ronald." Hermione huffed annoyed at the sudden turn of events.

"Then...?" Ginny looked like trying to figure it out was hurting and Lavender seemed to be the one to take pity on her.

"Bill... and Fleur." The blonde wolf spoke up though her tone was softer.

"At the same time?" Neville squeaked and Ginny's jaw hung open.

Pansy and the twins snickered at the red-head and the three of them slowly nodded when Ginny had turned her way. The red head seemed to flounder for a few moments before looking at Hermione with questioning eyes.

"I thought you were a lesbian." She says suddenly and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"I am, Bill is just very good at what he does." Hermione explains smirking again.

"What?" Ginny sounds confused and Lavender laughs as she and Hermione get up from the bench officially done with this meal.

"Think about it Gin, he's good enough that he's married to a veela." Hermione says tangling her fingers with Lavenders before the couple walk off heading for their class.

"Why couldn't we have dinner first?" Hermione complained as her stomach growled.

"Because I want to get there before the moon rises. I want you to see it." Lavender says cryptically, gently tugging her mate along with her.

"See what?" Hermione asks curiously as she gracefully bounded over a small log.

"The clearing where we had our first date." Lavender mutters as she weaves through the trees seemingly knowing exactly where she is going.

"But i've already seen it." Hermione reminds gently.

"No you haven't, not really. Not with wolf's eyes." Hermione is a little taken with the beautiful smile on Lavenders when they stop walking and the blonde turns to her.

"What's the difference?" Hermione inquires gently stepping up to Lavender entirely.

"You're about to see. And not a moment too soon." Lavender says noticing the yellowing of Hermione's eyes, no doubt matching her own.

Gently Lavender pulls the brunette along a few more yards before they break through the trees and into the Wolves Clearing. Hermione halted as a gasp left her mouth, she looked around the familiar clearing in complete wonder. Before where she had seen nothing but moss covered stone she now saw the truth. Instead of mossy stone the clearing was littered with large smooth stones of varying shades of white, grey and blue and every shade in between.

"Babe?" Hermione was still stunned but she was also deeply in awe.

"As far as I know, this is the only deposit of Moonstone in the country. Also as far as I know no one else is even aware of this place. The wolves had lead me here the first time I met them. The enchantments conceal it from humans." Lavender explained now standing in the centre of the clearing surrounded by seven large wolves. Hermione had been too distracted to even hear them.

"This place is... its so beautiful." Hermione says softly moving to her mate and the wolves surrounding the blonde.

"Its a magical place. Can you feel it? Thrumming through your limbs? You will always be able to find this place." Lavender says pulling her mate against her.

"Lavender this is incredible. Thank you..." Hermione breathes out leaning into her girlfriend and pulling her into a deep kiss full of love and desire in equal parts.

They only pulled back when they each felt it, the shift of the inner wolf pushing to the front, taking control. For a second it startled Hermione into wanting to stop it, to push it back but it felt so familiar to her. She wanted this, she longed to let the wolf out, to set her free so they could run wild. Letting go of all control the change happened quickly and a moment later Hermione's wolf stood tall and proud covered in soft brown fur.

Her mate was already before her, beautiful in her wolf's form as tall and proud as she herself and the brown wolf reached out gently as if to stroke the blonde wolf. Instead she dropped her fore-paw and stepped closer nuzzling the blonde wolfs jaw. Lavenders wolf whimpered and twisted her head to bare her neck and the brown wolf licked at it gently.

All the sudden the other wolves moved forward and rubbed against the two werewolves sniffing and nuzzling the werewolves maws before showing their bellies or throats. The brown wolf seemed to make it a point is sniffing or nuzzling each vulnerable spot gently before sitting back and looking up at the round moon above them. The small male looked at the two alphas, not the wolves but the werewolves, before looking up at the moon above.

As if feeling it well up inside the little male let out a long loud howl, singing his song to the moon above. It was most haunting when the other wolves joined in the soulful song, the brown wolf looked at each wolf before her eyes rested back on the blonde wolf, her mate. The pale wolf was watching her mate closely before she lifted her head and looked up at the moon. Before the song could finish Lavenders wolf started it up again letting out her own loud howl, the other wolves following her lead until it was only the brown wolf not singing.

When it was over the pale wolf whimpered at its mate and shuffled forward nuzzling the brown throat and pressing her large head into the brown werewolf's chest. Hermione's wolf reached out and gently caressed her mates ears knowing the blonde wolf always enjoys that. Feeling a soft furry head brushing against her leg the brown wolf looked down to see the large alpha male lift his head and begin to howl again.

The song could be heard back at the castle and students through out paused in what they were doing to listen feeling no fear, instead only awe at the beautiful, haunting melody. The brown wolf again listened, feeling the song, the power it held along with the power of the clearing. This time when the song began to die down it was the brown wolf her started it back up. Lifting her muzzle towards the sky the werewolf's beautiful voice joined in. The howling ballad to the moon above was soon answered by werewolves all through the forest.

None could refuse answering the wolf's call.


	14. Epilogue

**Some of you wanted an Epilogue so... here it is. If you still have questions feel free to ask i no doubt have answers.**

 **Review. For the greater good.**

* * *

"Hermione Bloody Granger! What the hell is this?" Lavender raged stalking into the den of their small cottage in the middle of the forbidden forest. It had been 6 years since they finished at Hogwarts.

"Its a pregnancy test babe." Hermione says instantly standing from her seat at her work desk and moving over to the fuming blonde.

"Well no shit Sherlock! I want to know how the fuck its positive." Hermione reaches out and takes the stick from her wife beaming when she sees the positive sign.

"Well its a long story. You want some tea?" Hermione gently leads her angry bride over to the couch by the fire and sets her down.

"I don't want the bloody tea I want you to tell me how." Lavender huffed so very annoyed at the brunette.

"How? Ok well... do you remember when I spent all that time working on that one spell?" Hermione asked grinning when her love flushed a deep red.

" _Babe what are you doing?" Lavender asked looking at her dark eyed wife._

" _I want to try something out... you want to get naked with me?" Hermione grinned unbuttoning her shirt at this point._

 _Lavender stared as her mate, her wife, got undressed. Slowly taking off her shirt and then her bra. It was as odd as it was sexy. Lavender and Hermione had made love often enough that the blonde noticed the patterns. Hermione usually always took her over clothes off first, meaning shirt then pants and then underwear. So the fact that Hermione was yet to take her jeans off was a bit of a flag._

" _What's going on Hermione?" Lavender asked seriously Hermione only smirked and dropped her hands to the front of her jeans. Lavenders gaze landed on the now obvious bulge._

 _That wasn't there earlier and Lavender didn't know how to feel about it. The blonde had learned quickly that Hermione and her wolf were both highly sexual creatures, the brunette was near insatiable and Lavender didn't mind a bit. It made so much more sense than she would have thought to learn the spell that the brunette had been working on was one to allow her to grow a cock. She was more than a little turned on by the idea too._

 _Hermione's grin only spread when she watched Lavender bite her lip and her eyes darken while watching the brunette unbutton her jeans before pushing down both her jeans and the simple cotton briefs she was wearing. She had planned this after all. Lavender gasped when the pleasantly long erection sprang forward._

" _No foreplay, I have to have you inside me." Lavender demanded when she finally found her voice._

Lavender shivered at the mention of it, she always thought of that first time when ever it was mentioned. Hermione had been impressive, the brunette had explained that the size depended on the person casting the spell and that the caster had no actual control over it. Lavender had been extremely impressed and was even more so when Hermione proved she knew just how to use her new temporary tool.

"Yeah, how could I forget, what has that got to do with it though?" Lavender asks slowly and Hermione takes on a slightly sheepish look.

"Well you remember that potion I had been working on?" Hermione's voice was softer now and Lavenders eyes narrow.

"Yes... just tell me Hermione!" Lavender said frustratedly.

"Ok ok. So the spell could change the anatomy but not the chromosomes so when I... came, inside you, well pregnancy was just not possible. We didn't have the right combination of chromosomes and all that jaz. Anyway, the potion I created is for wolves like us. It only works with the wolfs genetic make up, which I learned changes the werewolf who consumes it. So a woman would effectively become a man in a feminine body. Well couple that with the spell and magic of the Wolf's Clearing the effects of the potion become quite potent." Hermione explained seriously and Lavender cottoned on.

"You bitch. Before the last full moon you took that damn potion didn't you? Then you fucked me right there in our clearing. Sneaky cunt." Lavender huffed clearly annoyed at the brunette.

"Are you mad?" Hermione asks with apologetic eyes.

"I wish you had told me what you were doing. Its not really ok to just get someone pregnant because you feel like it, you hound. But no i'm not mad... We fostered our babies, poor little werewolves no one wanted. We want them and I definitely want this one, ours. Just... next time you plan to have kids consult me first." Lavender explained unconsciously placing a hand over her flat stomach.

"Promise... on that note, where are the pups?" Hermione asks curiously.

"Outside with a few of the wild wolves and the pack." Lavender smirks a little at the look in Hermione's eyes.

"Want to play?" Hermione asked with her trademark cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"I'm trying to be upset with you." Lavender said lightly even as she let the brunette push her back on the couch.

"Shh. Let me put you in a better mood." Hermione husked right before kissing the blonde.

"Hermione Granger, you fucking bitch! Next litter is coming out of you!" Lavender practically howled as she struggled to expel the second her two babies.

"Sure what ever you say, just focus babe you're almost there." Hermione mistakenly says only to have her wife swipe at her in an attempt to smack her. Hermione nimbly dodged the blow and picked up the tiny little boy a mediwitch had just wrapped in a blanket.

"Sneaky cunt." Lavender moaned out in pain as she pushed again.

Thankfully after little Fred had come out it didn't take nearly as long Nym to follow after her brother. When Lavender was finally calm Hermione moved over and gently handed the little boy to the blonde witch. Lavender smiled and cooed at the little man as Hermione gathered up the little girl and sat on the bed beside her wife and son. They didn't even a little bit notice that one Rita Skeeter was taking a photo of them, entirely too hung up on the new additions to there already quite large family. Bill and Fleur were baby sitting the young wolves while the parents were at the hospital.

"So Fred and Nym still ok with you?" Hermione asks gently and Lavender smiles up at her wife.

"Of course babe. I know how much both Fred and Nymphadora meant to you and they were war heroes. I couldn't think of better names for our children." Lavender reached up with her free hand and pulled the brunette into a loving kiss. Hermione was glad her mate as no longer trying to claw her face off.

It was almost two years after the birth of their children when Hermione landed face down in the moss in the Wolf's Clearing completely naked. Before she could get back on her feet the brunette went someone straddle her hips. A hot breath hit the back of her neck as teeth scraped lightly along her nape and she shuddered.

"Its your turn to bare us some children. My turn for fun. On your knees babe, I want to take you like the bitch in heat that you are." Lavender purred in the brunettes ear causing Hermione to shudder.

They hadn't really ever had a dominant/submissive relationship as far as sex was concerned always preferring things equal between them but if Hermione was being honest, being dominated by Lavender like this was making her incredibly wet. Doing as she was told the brunette climbs to her knees when the pressure on her hips was lifted. Lavender immediately cupped her wife's core, moaning softly when the slick evidence of the brunettes arousal coated her palm.

"So eager for me Love. Tell me you want it." Lavender cooed in her loves ear.

"Fuck... Lav, please... fuck me. I want it so bad." Hermione played her part willingly and the blonde grinned shifting a little closer.

Placing one hand on the brunettes hip and the other at the base of her new endowment she lined herself up quickly and with no flair for gentle she pushed in deep and fast. Hermione cried out at the sudden invasion and Lavender moaned completely taken with the feel of her wife's silken walls wrapped around her cock. Lavender wasn't as long as Hermione in this state but she was definitely thicker than her wife.

The thrusting started slow, Lavenders hands gripping her mates hips hard as she held the brunette still opting to do all the work. Gradually the tempo increased and they were both sweating and panting and moaning wantonly. Lavender was getting close but she knew Hermione was not quite there.

"What do you need?" Lavender panted out huskily wanting to hear her wife ask.

"Uh! Ba-baby please... my clit... oh fuck. Please rub my clit!" Hermione gasped out the words between deep guttural moans.

Lavender willingly did exactly that she she stooped forward slightly and wrapped her right arm around her wife. Before doing as Hermione asked she first lifted her hand and palmed, squeezed her mates gloriously full, swinging breasts. She lightly pinched an already hard nipple gaining a gasping moan from her wife before trailing her hand down. She readily found the tight bundle and began to rub vigorously just the way she knew her wife loved.

It didn't take more than a minute after that, the rubbing combined with the hard primal fucking from her wife, before Hermione was trembling and screaming her mates name to the twilight sky as her orgasm struck her hard. It was the very new and very appealing feeling of tight muscles squeezing around her cock while the brunette orgasmed that had Lavender crying out her own release as she filled her mate with rope after rope of thick cum. They both collapsed on the mossy ground beneath them Lavender now on her side panting beside her equally out of breath wife.

"Just one this time, a baby boy." The Mediwitch informed the couple.

Hermione and Lavender both smiled fondly at each other Lavender leaning down and kissing her mate lovingly. When the blonde pulled back she gently placed her hand over the slightly swollen bump of her wife's belly. A moment later the blonde felt her hand being covered by one of Hermione's

"So... baby Pann?" Hermione inquired smiling happily.

"If you don't mind. She has been really great to us and the children. Destiny especially." Lavender said slightly unsure.

"Of course I don't mind. We love Pansy, she will be thrilled to have her youngest nephew named after her." Hermione smiled brightly thinking about telling their best friend the news.

"Thank you." Lavender beams at her wife.

"You're more than welcome. Come on though, Pan, Jay and Vi are coming for dinner tonight along with Min, Poppy, Ro and Rory. I need to get home and get started on the food." Hermione explains smiling at her wife as she stands and straightens herself out before heading for the door.

"Hermione..." Lavender still hadn't moved when Hermione turned back a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Babe?" The brunette was a little worried, though she was about to find out for nothing.

"I love you Hermione." Lavender says softly causing the brunette to immediately smile.

"I love you too Lav, more than anything." Hermione had walked back over and pulled her mate into a searing kiss that spoke louder than their words had.

Through the years Hermione and Lavender had founded Creatures Foster System. At first it had been hard to start out, there were many children and not enough space but gradually Min and Poppy, then Ro and Aurora had signed on to be foster parents and it was easier to place the surprisingly and sadly large amount of children they received. Most were werewolves though there were a few rare cases, namely their currently 14 year old foster daughter Lorelei Chambers who is a half-vampire and sweet little 3 year old genius Tiberius Grimshank a half goblin.

When they were settled in their own place, Vi and Jay who had created a marvellous invention they dubbed pocket companions which made them a lot of money, also opted to become foster parents with their partners. Pansy had taken a little longer but she was more than happy to take on a bunch of the children though she preferred them from the ages of 5 and up.

CFS had become a fabulous thing in the years since it was founded, and even divorcee Narcissa Black chose to become a foster parent and managed to convinced her widowed sister to do so as well. As Ted Tonks was already a half werewolf Andromeda was easily able to care for wolf children.

All in all as the numbers of children expanded so did the number of foster parents. Fred and Angelina took on two of the children and even Arthur and Molly were willing to foster. Bill and Fleur still had yet to buy a bigger place but they were willing to help any of the foster parents in the roles of baby sitters when they were needed.

It was hard for anyone to believe a war was waged a decade ago when they looked at the happy children playing contently in the yards or forests. Hogwarts was getting back to its original number of students and Minerva had retired letting Filius take her seat as Headmaster. They were all far happier now, a happiness that at one point in their lives none of them thought they would feel. Hermione had never been more glad to have answered a wolfs call. She wouldn't change a thing about her life.

* * *

 **This is definitely the end but again, if you have questions jut because youre curious just PM me.**


End file.
